


The Game: Penalización

by Evil_Fingers



Series: The Game [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mystery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Fingers/pseuds/Evil_Fingers
Summary: Todo comenzó con un nuevo mensaje privado, una rave y Spencer intentando huir de una situación incómoda. De haber sabido el giro que iba a dar su vida, se habría quedado esa noche de viernes en casa, jugando online. Si lo hubiese sabido, jamás hubiera empujado la puerta trasera del fumadero, ni hubiese aceptado aquel cigarrillo...Si lo hubiese sabido, no habría firmado el contrato para participar en The Game.





	1. Rave

   «Stereokid21, tienes un nuevo mensaje privado».  
    La pantalla del dispositivo de comunicación, conocido por las siglas C.A.D, vibró unos segundos mientras Spencer terminaba de darle un bocado al perrito caliente. Pulsó varias veces el botón de aceptar y se desplegó frente a él un extenso contrato que terminaba con una enrevesada firma electrónica. La empresa distribuidora de la app le pedía autorización para acceder a su banco de datos y al registro de logros pendientes que tenía acumulados en las últimas semanas. Todos los meses, el sistema reseteaba los logros menores y te informaba de aquellos que habías dejado pasar, y con los cuales adquirías mayor puntuación de fama. Perder fama significaba bajar en el ranking y él quería llegar al nivel cincuenta cómo fuera, tenía curiosidad por saber que ocurría una vez alcanzase el puesto.  
    —¿Qué es eso, Spence? —preguntó Julia, comiéndose a propósito la r final, inclinándose con suntuosidad sobre la mesa que los separaba, sus pechos arrastrándose sobre la superficie llena de migas de pan. Al ver el logotivo de la app, se le iluminaron los ojos —. ¡Yo también estoy jugando! ¿En qué liga estás?, ¿llevas mucho?, ¿tienes logros?  
    —Mes y medio —respondió el aludido mientras se terminaba el perrito caliente y empezaba a dar cuenta del refresco de uva que comenzaba a estar tibio —. Tengo logros, pero no voy a decirte cuales.  
    A su costado, el grupo de chicos que siempre iban con su prima, empezaron a reírse mientras se aglomeraban alrededor de la mesa para visualizar un vídeo online. Sonó una música que parecía salida de algún anuncio infantil y en la pantalla apareció la azafata virtual que te guiaba a través del tutorial del juego hasta la introducción y el inicio.  
    —Vaya par de melones… —comentó el que tenía sentado más cerca, llevándose dos manos hacia el torso para posteriormente ahuecarlas y fingir que tenía dos pechos inmensos, mucho más grandes que los de la inteligencia artificial que salía en pantalla.  
    Un dedo recorrió el dispositivo y de pronto surgió un vídeo, que empezó a reproducirse a la mitad del contenido. El título rezaba: «Reto 27 de Miss Tea Party Room: Mamársela a un sin techo sin protección ninguna». En pantalla, una chica con demasiado maquillaje, y muy poca vergüenza, se esmeraba sobre la entrepierna descubierta de un hombre cuyos pantalones tenían tanta mugre, que difícilmente se podía adivinar el color original de la prenda. La cámara mostró el rostro enjuto y engullido por la prematura vejez de él, y los turgentes labios de ella, vestidos de carmín rojo. Los sonidos del vídeo hablaban de saliva en exceso, de gemidos de cartón por parte de ella, y palabras soeces de la boca maltrecha de él, de donde se habían desprendido ya cuatro dientes, dos superiores y otros dos en la fila inferior.  
    «¿Te gusta mi polla sudada y sin lavar? ¿Te gusta, eh puta, te gusta? Contesta».  
    Ella asentía, mientras tragaba como toda una profesional, hasta el fondo y con arcada, ahuecando la garganta. El rímel escurriéndose por sus mejillas. La barbilla mojada por su propia saliva. Las sucias manos de él cerrándose en sendos puños sobre el sedoso cabello de ella, empujando más y más, cómo si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando se corrió, lo hizo dentro de la boca de la mujer, quien se giró feliz hacia la cámara, enseñando el fruto de su esfuerzo sobre la lengua antes de cerrar la boca y tragar, su garganta subiendo y bajando mientras el esperma se acoplaba dentro de su cuerpo. Sonrió, e hizo el gesto de la victoria.  
    «Reto cumplido. Felicidades Miss Tea Party Room. Bonificación enviada. Puesto número tres mil quinientos cincuenta...cuarenta y nueve...cuarenta y...».  
    En ese punto, mortalmente aburrido y hastiado, Spencer dejó de mirar, recogió sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento para abandonar el comedor.  
    —Nos vemos, Julia.  
    Su prima dijo algo sobre quedar el fin de semana, una fiesta y algo más sobre una llamada nocturna. Spencer alzó la mano a modo de saludo, ya estando de espaldas a ella, y siguió revisando su contrato para ese mes. Tenía puntos que conseguir, logros que desbloquear, y contenido interesante que crear en un mundo que se aburría tanto como para hacer del sexo y el asco, el pan y el circo de cada día.

 

   La rave estaba montada en el interior de una antigua nave industrial en la periferia de la ciudad. Era territorio sin dueño. La mayoría de los negocios grandes habían sucumbido lentamente a inicios de la década, cuando el cambio monetario, la subida de los impuestos y la actualización de los sistemas informáticos globales, había llevado a la crisis a varios sectores económicos. Los pequeños negocios, subsistían porque aún había quienes se negaban a entrar de lleno en la nueva era. Los grupos sociales de separatistas, los llamados rebeldes sin causa, intentaban por todos los medios reducir el consumo masivo de tecnología, comida basura y las prendas desechables, cada vez más comunes entre la población que pasaba de la treintena.  
   Los de veintitantos, o veintipocos, se afanaban en proseguir con sus vidas sin entender porque había tantos carrozas diciendo que el estilo de vida actual, más americano que nunca, había propiciado la proliferación de una generación demasiado centrada en sus propios ombligos, totalmente globalizada e incluso, según palabras de unos cuantos, con una alarmante bajada del coeficiente intelectual medio. Tal vez, tuviera mucho que ver con las bebidas, había pensado en más de una ocasión Spencer. Esas mezclas de colores neón que llevaban entre sus ingredientes sustancias contempladas como drogas ''legales''. Mayor adrenalina, menos horas durmiendo, bajadas y subidas del animo y de la actividad, perseguidas por somnolencia y perdida total o parcial del apetito. Lo había visto a menudo, compañeros escuálidos cómo los modelos a escala natural de aquellos esqueletos con los que aprendían anatomía. La piel cetrina, ojeras que eran maquilladas con colores chillones, pintalabios que ocultaban labios resecos y rotos. Ojos muertos. Les mirabas y te parecía que el cerebro dentro de aquel cráneo estaba en fase de encefalograma plano directo hacia la muerte prematura de unas neuronas, que estaban constantemente volando entre el desorden de la excesiva actividad, y el silencio de la apatía. Era una nueva religión, secta, cuyos miembros se atragantaban a comida comprada por poco y con exceso de grasa, mientras en la otra mano sujetaban una lata de formas imposibles y colores extravagantes. No era raro verles consumir en medio de los pasillos de la universidad, y nadie parecía escandalizarse cuando alguno se dejaba caer sobre un asiento y se dormía en cuestión de segundos. Egoísmo, vanidad y superficialidad, los tres males de las nuevas generaciones de quienes en algún futuro tendrían que llevar las riendas del país.  
    Él mismo sujetaba un vaso de algo naranja que olía a zumo. No era mucho, apenas chispas de calor en su pecho y la risa fácil, mientras Corey hablaba con la lengua pastosa de sus últimas clases de la semana, riéndose con la boca abierta, el cabello azul eléctrico cayendo sobre su cara aniñada. Cada pocas palabras estiraba una mano, delgada y frágil, para apartarse algunos mechones del rostro. En esos momentos, siempre aprovechaba para tener lista una sonrisa en la boca, y Spencer fingía que no la estaba viendo mientras bebía y observaba a los presentes bambolearse entre aquellas paredes frías de hormigón. Al menos la música merecía la pena, algo hardcore y oscuro, con ocasionales «chundas-chundas», a manos de un DJ que se movía preso de espasmos. La cabina colgando en el aire, prendida de cadenas firmes y brillantes. Los reflectores del techo llenaban la sala de ráfagas de colores de fantasía y los presentes, llevados por la euforia de la situación, chocaban unos con otros en un macro baile que parecía no tener fin. Formaban un gusano que se enroscaba sobre si mismo. Spencer no era capaz de distinguir dónde estaba la cabeza y dónde terminaba el cuerpo.  
    La diatriba de Corey se empujaba poco a poco hacia una zona incomoda. Lentamente se había ido moviendo en su dirección hasta que, con las ocasionales ráfagas de luz, Spencer era capaz de entrever en su rostro las pequeñas marcas que había dejado a su paso el acné. El chico era joven, dieciocho cumplidos hacia menos de cuatro meses, y en cuanto había puesto un pie en la Universidad, se había pegado cómo una lapa a él, tratando por todos los medios de ganarse el título de mejor amigo con derecho a roce. No sabían ni la mitad de la vida él uno del otro, y no porque Corey no lo hubiese intentado, hablando sin descanso durante horas, si no porque a Spencer no le interesaba en absoluto ni un cuarto de lo que salía por esos labios pintados de carmín violeta. La estética de Corey variaba según su estado de animo, pero los colores rara vez se apartaban de combinar negro con violetas, morados, y en alguna ocasión rojos. En el tiempo que llevaba conociéndole, le había visto cambiar en tres ocasiones de color de cabello. Se apartó discretamente de él cuando notó que estaba a punto de dejar caer el hombro contra el suyo.  
    —Baño —musitó levantándose, la copa sujeta con pereza entre sus dedos.  
    —¡¿Qué?! —gritó Corey en su dirección, llevándose una mano al oído.  
    —¡Voy al baño!  
    Se alejó de aquel sofá sin esperar respuesta por parte del otro y se hizo paso entre la gente sin intercambiar miradas con nadie. Junto a la salida, había varias puertas abiertas por las que pasaba un flujo constante de gente. Spencer anduvo los últimos pasos más rápido y, cuando al fin se vio dentro, se coló en el último cubículo. Su Cad llevaba un rato vibrando dentro de sus ajustados vaqueros. Vació el resto del zumo dentro del retrete, cerró la taza y se sentó encima de ella para leer los mensajes de textos. La gran mayoría eran de Julia, preguntando dónde se había metido. Un vídeo de un amigo de ella que mostraba el interior de sus calzoncillos verde manzana. «¿Interesado?», decía el texto que iba unido a él. Por último, el recordatorio de la app. Tenía menos de cien horas para realizar el reto.  
    —Mierda...  
    Alguien no paraba de aporrear la puerta del cubículo y una voz femenina se quejaba, amenazando con empezar a mear en medio del pasillo, si nadie la dejaba entrar. Se apresuró en guarda el Cad y salió del baño empujando a los presentes con los codos y los hombros. Una vez fuera, el aire viciado de humo del ambiente, le acarició el rostro como una mano enguantada, colándose de forma intrusiva y sofocante en sus fosas nasales. Se pegó a la pared, arrastrando la espalda por ella mientras veía los rostros de los presentes convertidos en máscaras de hipocresía. Caretas de plástico sonriente que le juzgaban, las comisuras de las bocas estirándose cual chicle mascado hasta romperse con un sonoro plop. En ese momento, su mano asió la perilla de la única puerta que encontró cerrada, la giró y se dejó arrastrar por si mismo al interior, procurando no sucumbir al momento de estrés y angustia.  
    La música apenas era audible tras la puerta de metal grueso, y Spencer apoyó las manos en la superficie fría, sintiendo cómo estas resbalaban despacio por culpa del sudor. Allí dentro no moraba más luz que la de unos reflectores rojos y el humo era dulzón y más intenso. Se giró para enfrentarse al fumadero, nadie le miró. Los presentes estaban más ocupados en las pipas de burbujas. Junto a él, tirada sobre el suelo cómo una muñeca de trapo, había una chica con un delgado vestido de muselina malva. Pudo ver sus hombros agitarse varias veces antes de que se movieran sus ojos y le mirase sin realmente verle.  
    —¿Quieres? —le preguntó ella, estirando una mano en la que había una pequeña bolsa con pildoras rosas —. Es escarcha.  
    —No, gracias.  
    Le salió una risotada corta y floja, llena de nervios antes de atreverse a penetrar en aquel laberinto de cuerpos, algunos medio desnudos, hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta, la que con toda seguridad le llevaría al exterior, a la parte trasera del suelo que pertenecía a la nave. Unos dedos rozaron sus botas y apresuró el camino, deseando poder correr por encima de toda aquella gente. En el momento en que salía al exterior, una risa flotaba detrás de él, bailando con el coro de besos húmedos que fabricaban los que estaban en el rincón más alejado. Para mortificarle más aún, el aire frío del exterior se burlo de él, provocando que se encogiese sobre si mismo mientras la semi erección que tenía, se apretaba contra la bragueta de los vaqueros, mostrando de forma cruda su presencia. Pensó que quitarse la ropa y correr desnudo por aquel patio sucio, lleno de restos de metal, era una idea de lo más atractiva.  
    —Ey, ¿estás bien?  
    Era él. Colmillos le llamaba. Apenas recordaba haber intercambiado tres o cuatro saludos con el chico que se apoyaba en la barandilla de las escaleras. Le llamaba Colmillos por el trabajo de modificación de su dentadura. Los caninos se habían transformado en picos y dotaban a sus gruesos labios de una sonrisa que siempre parecía estar a caballo entre la burla y pronunciar la palabra «sexo». No era tanto guapo cómo carismático. Una ceja partida y la nariz recta, a juego con un mentón de lineas duras. Los ojos quizás algo estrechos. Llevaba el cabello corto siempre peinado hacia atrás, fijado de manera que parecía haber sido lamido por la lengua de una vaca.  
    —Si, si. Hace... hace demasiado calor allí dentro.  
    El otro asintió mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.  
    —¿Eres Spencer, verdad? Creo que estuvimos juntos en quimica el año pasado.  
    —Anatomía.  
    —¿Ah, si? —otra calada, más profunda. —Puede ser. Solo me acuerdo que era una clase de las aburridas.  
    —A mi me gustaba.  
    El rebatimiento de Spencer pareció hacer gracia a Colmillos, quien se rió con un bufido, mientras dejaba salir el humo de los pulmones a través de la boca. Estiró una mano en dirección al otro, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo de su manoseada cajetilla de intensos naranjas y rojos.  
    —No son de nicotina.  
    —Ya lo sé —tras coger uno, Spencer se inclinó para acercarlo a la llama que el otro había prendido en un mechero plateado, con forma de Cruz.  
«Que teatral», pensó mientras le daba la primera calada, su boca llenándose del sabor de las frutas del bosque, mientras se preguntaba porque todos aquellos que iban de vampiros, siempre parecían cortados por el mismo patrón de conducta, estilo y forma de vida. Se acercó unos pasos hacia el otro, apoyándose también en la barandilla desvencijada.  
    —Estas fiestas... —comentó Colmillos sonriendo. —¿Son crueles, no crees?  
    —¿Crueles?  
    —Hacen creer a toda esa pandilla de inadaptados que importan algo, y después, cuando las drogas y el alcohol se van, descubren que siguen siendo los perdedores de siempre o que incluso han descendido el escalafón hasta lo más bajo, como los que están en el fumadero. Después tratan de volver a molar pero no pueden a menos que haya otra fiesta dónde aparentar que son mejores de lo que realmente son.  
    Spencer se quedó en silencio, fumando con caladas cortas mientras se preguntaba con que tipo de clase de gilipollas había ido a dar aquella noche. Había huido de Corey y sus intentos de ligar con él, para darse de bruces con un filosofo de esos que se creía mejor que el pro medio. Pero no iba a ser él quien le indicase que su mierda olía igual que la del resto. Le dio las gracias por el cigarrillo y se alejó de regreso hacia la puerta. Volvería dentro, buscaría a Julia y le diría que se marchaba a casa. Pillaría por el camino unas pizzas y se las comería viendo alguna serie o quizás hablando con Cameron, si no estaba muy ocupado con algún videojuego...  
    Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentir sorpresa cuando su consciencia comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.


	2. Rave (II)

    Despertó boca arriba, acostado sobre una superficie plana, llena de bultos. Lo primero que notó fueron los «huevos» del colchón clavándose en su riñones, seguido del olor de la orina, mezclado con un intenso aroma a cítrico, como el que dejaban los productos para fregar el suelo. Bajo aquel desagradable hedor, subyacía algo metálico que le recordó de inmediato a aquella vez que un coche le embistió mientras montaba en bicicleta. Estuvo dos semanas en el hospital y se ganó una cicatriz en la cabeza, de varios centímetros de grosor.  
    El pánico le aturdió. Hacia frío y sentía el cuerpo pesado, y entumecido. No podía moverse. Había ruido a su alrededor, pero todo era tan confuso que apenas diferenciaba unas voces de otras. Tenía el cuello doblado hacia un lado, laxo e inservible y notaba, que un reguero de saliva había discurrido por entre sus labios abiertos. De lejos, le llegaba el sonido del martilleo musical de la rave. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, por qué no se podía mover, ni hablar, pero si que no podía ver nada porque algo le impedía la visión. Solamente podía escuchar, cada vez con más claridad, la mezcla de voces y de acentos que hablaban y discutían. Era complicado decidir cuantos eran, pero parecían ser más de tres.  
    —Esto es una mierda, H.  
    —Es arte —respondió una voz que reconoció como la de Colmillos.  
    —Es una mierda —rebatió una voz femenina distinta de la primera—. Te cagas encima y no se distingue el resultado de una diarrea.  
    —¿Se te ocurre algo mejor, Nance?  
    —No me llames así.  
    —Pues tú no pongas en duda mi creatividad. Este es mi proyecto. Es mi tesis. Y si no os gusta, os podéis largar. Ya sabéis dónde está la puerta.  
    Colmillos se movió, o al menos así lo creyó Spencer, cuyo corazón latía tan desbocado dentro del pecho que le pareció que de un momento a otro iba a saltar hacia afuera, desgarrando su carne en una loca carrera por escapar de aquella situación que no comprendía. Sintió que un peso se dejaba caer junto a él y una mano se posaba encima de su muslo vestido, apretando con fuerza el músculo. Colmillos no parecía notar que Spencer estuviera despierto ,y su cerebro juzgó que era mejor que no fuese participe de tal hecho. La mano aflojó su intenso agarre y subió por la ropa hasta el inferior de la camiseta, donde se detuvo antes de apartarse. Spencer respiró aliviado.  
    Cerca de él, tal vez a unos pocos pasos de distancia, podía escuchar a alguien gruñir y jadear por lo que parecía ser un intenso esfuerzo físico. La persona tenía la respiración errática, y emitía cada pocos segundos un siseo profundo y agudo, cómo el estertor de una tetera en malas condiciones. Ese sonido le produjo escalofríos.  
    —¿Cuanto tiempo creéis que puede seguir? ¿Una hora, dos, tres, más?  
    —Depende de la frecuencia de la administración. Es un usuario activo y toma esteroides, así que... diría que puede que más de cuatro horas, tal vez incluso más de cinco.  
    —Bien, Amy. Asegúrate que siga así.  
    Se produjo un ruido chirriante, parecido al que dejaban a veces las ruedas de la silla del escritorio de Spencer. Aquel sonido, tan semejante a algo cotidiano y conocido por él, le produjo una avalancha de miedo. Aquello era real. No estaba soñando, y no podía moverse. La lengua colgaba laxa dentro de su boca mientras sentía un desagradable cosquilleo extenderse por las palmas de sus manos en dirección a las muñecas, así como en los pies, terriblemente fríos, como si los hubiese sumergido en agua helada. Hubo un parpadeo de luz, lo suficientemente fuerte para poder apreciarlo por encima de la tela que le cubría los ojos.  
    —¿Estás despierto?  
    Le estaban dando palmaditas en el rostro. La tela desapareció de sus parpados y se vio catapultado a un mundo en rojo intenso, como la cortina que separaba la cama del resto de la habitación. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras Colmillos, apenas una mancha borrosa, caminaba con pasos pequeños, el humo del tabaco llenaba la estancia y casi la hacia parecer gris, cómo un día de lluvia en pleno invierno. El frío no se alejaba mucho de aquella estampa. El pecho de Spencer se agitaba con furia mientras no paraba de respirar a grandes bocanadas, los labios entreabiertos dejaban salir el vaho en aquella estancia de paredes de hormigón.  
Alguien asomó la cabeza entre los pliegues de la cortina.  
    —Hemos puesto un tercer cartucho de grabación —dijo una voz masculina, casi tímida, cómo si sintiera vergüenza por irrumpir en aquel pequeño espacio sin avisar previamente.  
    —Seguid. ¿Ha dicho Amy algo de aumentar la dosis?  
    —Todavía no, tal vez en una hora u hora y media... No sé si...  
    —¿Qué?  
    —H, ¿esto es legal?  
    Colmillos se quedó en silencio y Spencer no supo si estaba preguntando por lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo al otro lado de la cortina o por su situación. Sintió un miedo irracional hacia lo que estuviesen haciendo ahí. No quería saberlo, de hecho, había apartado a propósito la mirada de la cortina en cuanto tuvo el más leve atisbo de una sombra. Era como el submarinista que se enfrenta a una fosa profunda y oscura, sin saber que criaturas acuáticas deudoras de Lovecraft podría encontrar ahí abajo.  
    —Por supuesto que no, pero cómo ha firmado un contrato, no estamos haciendo nada a lo que él no halla accedido.  
    —Vale, vale...  
    La cabeza volvió a desaparecer entre los pliegues, y quedaron él y Colmillos, o H para los amigos, a solas otra vez. La lengua de Spencer comenzaba a reaccionar, pero aún sentía la punta dormida, igual que el labio inferior. Alguien podría haberle dicho que acababa de salir de la consulta del dentista tras un mal viaje con la anestesia, y se lo habría creído. Todo menos lo que estaba pasando.  
Otro hilo de baba cayó por la comisura de su boca, pero esta vez no llegó a la barbilla. Colmillos se inclinó sobre él y recogió el fluido con el pulgar que luego se llevó a la boca para chuparlo, antes de sentarse de vuelta junto a él, cruzando las piernas en un gesto que resultó de una elegancia inesperada.  
    —¿Sabes? Cuando empecé esta tesis, este proyecto, supe que iba a ser grande —Cogió otra calada del cigarrillo y se miró las uñas de una mano, separando con el pulgar la carne del borde libre, buscando algo—. No me imaginé que el arte pudiera no ser satisfactorio hasta que me dí cuenta de mis errores. El mundo paga caro las equivocaciones de los artistas. El arte está para ser visto, pero muchas veces se queda simplemente en la cabeza y se pierde, just like that.  
    Colmillos chasqueó los dedos para dar mayor énfasis a unas palabras que Spencer no entendía. Los oídos le martilleaban con fuerza, igual que el corazón, y su cerebro estaba al rojo vivo, creando cientos de explicaciones posibles a por qué había terminado en aquella situación. Ninguna le parecía minímamente plausible, así que lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Colmillos, escucharle hablar y... «por tu puta estampa no mires esa sombra, Spencer. No la mires». Y lo intentaba, pero al mismo tiempo que el miedo corría por sus venas raudo y veloz, igual que un velocista hambriento por ganar una carrera, su cerebro artero tenía una inmensa curiosidad por conocer lo que sus ojos no podía ver todavía.  
    —Relájate, no estés tenso. No me interesa hacer arte contigo. No eres mi tipo, por así decirlo —Otra calada, mucho más larga que las anteriores antes de sacudir la ceniza sobre el suelo, admirando su caída con concentración—. Todo artista tiene su tipo. Su musa, su estilo, su peculiar forma de trabajar. El curso pasado intenté llevar a cabo una performance colectiva en la cafetería de la Universidad, pero el destino no fue cooperador y aquello se quedó en nada. Tras la decepción inicial, decidí que necesitaba más tiempo y que solamente iba a mostrar mi obra de arte final en directo, la culminación de todos mis años de trabajo, a una única persona.  
    Mientras giraba la cabeza, Colmillos iba sonriendo casi con amabilidad, aunque el humor jamás llegó a rozar sus pupilas y se quedó plasmado en una mueca plástica. Los ojos fijos en Spencer mientras le señalaba con uno de sus largos dedos, pintada la uña con esmalte negro.  
    —A ti. Quise bailar contigo la primera vez que vi tu poisson rouge por pura casualidad. Fue ese pequeño ser acuático atrapado en la piel el que me mantuvo entretenido durante el suplicio que fueron aquellas clases de anatomía del año pasado. ¡Si yo del cuerpo humano lo sé todo! ¡No hay nada en esta puta Universidad que me puedan enseñar que no haya experimentado ya con mis propias manos! ¿Lo entiendes? No te molestes en responder, no puedes.  
    Se inclinó sobre él, su aliento chocando contra la piel trémula de Spencer, mirada contra mirada mientras Colmillos le sondeaba, buscando con ahínco algo en él, algo que todavía no estaba. Suspiró decepcionado y estiró una mano para apartar un mechón de cabello del rostro ajeno, un gesto que trataba de pasar por cariñoso, y que puso los pelos de la nuca de Spencer de punta.  
    —El arte, solo tiene sentido si la realidad es interpretable. Y a mi, me gusta interpretar lo que hay dentro de mi cabeza. Algunos profesores dirán que tengo el ego muy subido, pero es mentira. Soy modesto comparado con otros, incluso pobre en cuanto al pavoneo. No me gusta alardear de lo que hago pero... siento que he fallado. ¿En qué se convierte un artista si no puede compartir su obra? ¿Si no tiene el público adecuado que responda ante ella como espera él?  
    Dejó la respuesta en el aire sin contestar. Se puso en pie y tiró el pitillo al suelo, aplastándolo con la bota mientras Spencer lo seguía con la mirada, los ojos muy abiertos, el miedo palpable en cada gota de sudor que rezumaba por sus axilas y cabello. Empezaba a notar que el hormigueo de sus extremidades iba desapareciendo según pasaban los minutos, pudiendo mover un dedo de una mano, luego dos y hasta tres. Colmillos se fue, pero no sintió alivio, justo lo contrario, ahora estaba el doble de nervioso que antes. Regresó a los pocos minutos y ató su muñeca derecha al cabecero de la cama con ayuda de una brida de plástico. Spencer notó que estaba empalmado, y que la erección del hombre se apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras terminaba de inmovilizarlo.  
    —Es para que, cuando se te pasen los efectos de la triomina, no te puedas largar. Prometo que, cuando todo esto acabe, tendrás un hermoso recuerdo de mi.  
    Se inclinó una última vez sobre él y Spencer creyó que iba a besarle, pero tras unos incómodos segundos, se apartó con una sonrisa en los labios, y le abandonó allí durante lo que parecieron horas mientras se iba recuperando poco a poco de la poderosa droga que le habían administrado. Durante aquel tiempo, sintió que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones y los gruñidos y resoplidos que había oído antes, eran mucho más fuertes y audibles ahora. Quienquiera que los estuviese emitiendo, parecía ser preso de una enorme agitación, más poderosa que el miedo que abrazaba a Spencer.  
    Con el paso de los minutos la estancia olía cada vez más a sudor y orina, y se podía escuchar a algunas de las chicas quejarse de los hedores que dejaba alguien a quien se dirigían por el nombre de «el cerdo» o el «sujeto de pruebas», dependiendo de cual de ellas estaba hablando. No parecían abandonar la habitación en ningún momento y Spencer se preguntó dónde estaban exactamente. Podían encontrarse en alguna nave más pequeña cercana a la de la rave o incluso en alguna parte de la misma. El brazo que tenía apresado por medio de la muñeca al cabecero, se le estaba durmiendo, la palma hormigueando. Había un número incontable de cajas apiladas alrededor de dos cuartas partes de la cama, cerradas exceptuando una o dos, que parecían estar llenas de papel para embalaje de objetos frágiles. No había nada remotamente cerca de su alcance, que pudiera ayudarle a soltarse de la brida. Siguió tumbado allí, aguzando el oído ante el más leve movimiento hasta que alguien vino a por él. Y no era Colmillos.  
    Traspasó la cortina un chico alto y muy delgado, con la misma estética de héroe maltratado y oscuro que lucía Colmillos, pero menos pulcro en detalles como el cabello o la vestimenta. No le miró a los ojos en ningún momento mientras se aproximaba a la cama, se sentaba y empezaba a frotar las palmas de las manos contra la tela gruesa de sus pantalones de cuero.  
    —Vale, está hecho. Tienes... tienes que callarte y hacer lo que H dice, ¿de acuerdo?. Tú no le lleves la contraria y todo irá bien. Entiéndelo, ya no se puede revertir el proceso.  
    La voz era la misma que les había interrumpido antes, preguntando de manera vacilante y tímida si aquello que hacían era legal. Los ojos del chico se giraron en su dirección y al chocar ambas miradas, Spencer vio el miedo en la contraria. Como un niño pequeño aterrado debajo de la manta, sobre su cama, echando miradas furtivas al armario entreabierto de su habitación. Esperando la llegada del demonio.  
    —No soy un monstruo... —Sonó a confesión y a excusa—. Tú solamente dale un buen espectáculo a H. ¿Puedes hacer eso?  
    —Depende... ¿qué está pasando? —inquirió Spencer con voz temblorosa, sacudiéndose preso de un espasmo, mientras el otro le desataba.  
    —Vamos a hacer historia, aunque será efímera. La...las ansías de grandeza de H no se pueden cumplir con los parámetros equivocados. No puedes esperar obtener resultados satisfactorios si no hay un esquema de prueba y error que avale una línea de trabajos y objetivos. Todo está basado en la eventualidad en este caso. Su arte es mortal, no perdurará.  
    No entendía nada. Todo aquello le sonaba a locura, a que algo estaba ocurriendo y estaba terriblemente mal, y que era contrario a las leyes morales o no estarían citando la legalidad de esa manera. No si lo que parecían estar llevando a cabo era un experimento. Todo aquello carecía de sentido para él y estaba claro que, a menos que lo viera con sus propios ojos, no arrancaría una explicación lógica y real de aquellos temblorosos labios. Su brazo quedó libre y en seguida se sobó la muñeca.  
    —¿Puedes ponerte en pie?  
    —Creo que si.  
    —Pues vamos, te están esperando.  
    El chico se levantó como accionado por un resorte y desapareció con la cabeza gacha. Spencer fue tras él, la garganta reseca, las rodillas temblando cómo gelatina recién echada en el plato y los ojos muy abiertos, persiguiendo las sombras a través del rojo de las cortinas intenso hasta que alguien las apartó de él. Parpadeó, giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando la escena complicada de explicar. Los ojos muy abiertos, mientras su mente trataba de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Unos metros más adelante, mucho más lejos de lo que había creído sentir desde la cama, había una cinta de correr antigua, de aquellas que no se usaban desde hacia décadas, y de las que creía que solamente quedaba constancia a través de películas. La cinta negra se agitaba bajo el peso de dos zapatillas de deporte sucias, los calcetines del corredor tenían la goma empapada de sudor rancio y los gemelos parecían hincharse debido al esfuerzo. Las piernas se sacudían al compás del ruido de la cinta mientras el tipo corría sin descanso, vestido solo con el calzado y nada más, toda su piel cubierta por una gruesa patina de sudor que brillaba bajo los focos del techo. No podía verle el rostro porque lo tenía tapado por una extraña bolsa que se inflaba y desinflaba según la persona gruñía y respiraba. Tenía el pecho afeitado de manera desigual, en las zonas sin vello había pegados parches de los cuales colgaban algunos cables que estaban unidos a lo que parecía un aparato de medición cardiovascular, tal vez incluso uno de los muchos componentes que a principios de aquel año habían sido sustraídos de los sótanos de la Facultad de Medicina. Aquel cuerpo que se bamboleaba deprisa sobre la cinta parecía hinchado, los músculos desproporcionados, las venas a punto de saltar, trabajando al límite de sus posibilidades. Por alguna razón, la espalda parecía estar volviéndose del color de un cardenal temprano, extendiéndose cual mancha de aceite sobre el pavimento.  
    Alguien tiró del brazo de Spencer en otra dirección. La mano de Colmillos era como un cepo pesado y oxidado, y le hizo caminar, para obligarlo a sentarse sobre un asiento colocado estrátegicamente frente al corredor. Aquel debía de ser «el cerdo» o «el sujeto de pruebas». Solamente cuando lo tuvo de cara a él reparó en que tenía ambas manos esposadas, pero no la una a la otra, sino que cada muñeca estaba unida por una cadena a la barra frontal de la máquina. También notó dos cosas más, su pene, grueso y tieso, parecía estar deformado, la punta un amasijo de carne difícil de descifrar. Del orificio de la uretra salía un tuvo grueso que serpenteaba hasta un gotero. Había dentro de él un líquido que le recordaba al color rojo intenso que exhibían los cuerpos de las medusas melena de león. El liquido goteaba directamente a la uretra del corredor. Se le hizo difícil apartar los ojos de aquel pene grotescamente hinchado, y del liquido que desaparecía por el orificio. Parecía que su polla estaba bebiendo refresco a través de una pajita.  
    Se sobresaltó al notar cómo Colmillos le ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros y se inclinaba en dirección su oído derecho.  
    —Lo he llamado el «Corredor de Fondo». El concepto alude a que somos esclavos de nosotros mismo hasta que reventamos, y entonces morimos sin haber disfrutado de la vida. No te preocupes, ha firmado un contrato con nosotros mediante el cual, a accedido a todo esto aún a sabiendas que pone su vida en riesgo.  
    —Estás chalado... completamente loco. ¿Qué le estáis administrando?  
    —Un prototipo. Amy, nuestra médico residente particular, ha desarrollado una interesante droga partiendo de los mismos principios que la que consumen allí fuera —señaló hacia la puerta de manera vaga—, miles de esas jóvenes ovejas clónicas. Paulatinamente, el cerebro va despojando al cuerpo de la sensación que conlleva la extenuación de un ejercicio rápido y sin tregua. Le hemos administrado algo que aumenta la adrenalina y el apetito sexual. Si te fijas —señaló con un dedo la cabeza del corredor—, está incomunicado por medio de esa bolsa, desarrollada por Nancy. La idea y el dinero es mio, el equipo técnico es de Christopher. Los demás, han colaborado en la planificación y el desarrollo.  
    Todos ellos, excepto Colmillos que le hablaba y miraba solo a él, estaban ensimismados con el Corredor. Tomaban notas bajo aquella luz blanca y séptica, semejante a la sala de un hospital, con gesto concentrado, tan neutros y precisos que por un momento sintió que no veía personas de verdad, sino máscaras que imitaban al ser humano. Después, él y Christopher se miraron un momento a los ojos, y Spencer vio que temblaba asustado.  
    —Quiero que la cámara dos esté grabando el rostro de Spencer todo el tiempo.  
    —¿Qué pretendes?  
    —Ya te lo he dicho, crear arte.  
    —Matar no es un arte.  
    —Y el punto de vista no es un rifle, pero todos se empeñan en encañonarme con el suyo propio.  
    La mano de Colmillos golpeó con la palma abierta el respaldo del asiento en que estaba sentado Spencer. El repentino golpe le hizo dar un respingo y otro, y otro más mientras era zarandeado con violencia antes de que el otro se apartase de él, caminando a largas zancadas en dirección a las dos únicas chicas del grupo. Spencer casi se había caído de la silla. Si en ese mismo instante hubiera visto un atisbo de escape de allí, hubiera echado a correr, pero no lo había.  
    Se recompuso, sacudiendo de forma abrupta y nerviosa sus piernas mientras dejaba apresadas las manos entre las rodillas. Colmillos quería que viese aquello, que no apartarse la mirada del corredor, de la misma forma que el objetivo de la cámara de Christopher no se apartaba de su rostro, cómo en un extraño y grotesco juego de peeping tom. Un momento sus ojos estaban fijos en el líquido que goteaba y al siguiente el corredor emitió un jadeo gutural, profundo y salvaje, como el de una bestia enjaulada. Fue presa de un terrible temblor, le falló un pie, se recompuso, volvió a correr, a jadear, otra vez a gruñir hasta que Spencer vio con terrible asombro que las venas de su cuello empezaban a abultar de manera anormal bajo la piel. De pronto, se sacudió con más fuerza, alguien dijo algo, Colmillos gritó algo y acto seguido, el tubo salió disparado cómo un látigo, salpicando todo lo que hubiera por delante, Spencer incluido, y no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que había pasado —el intenso hedor a orina y sudor, los gruñidos animales, los espasmos epilépticos bajo aquella horrible y blanca luz— cuando su cara se vio sacudida por el golpe de algo pegajoso, que impactó de la misma forma que un puñetazo. Jadeo, aguantando la respiración, mientras el corredor se desplomaba, los restos de sus genitales esparcidos en trozos discontinuos —como trazos de pintura coagulada— por el suelo, el regazo tembloroso de Spencer y su cara. Nadie lo vio venir, su polla acababa de reventar cómo un pájaro de un perdigonazo, y la cámara de Christopher había grabado el instante justo en que el horrorizado rostro de Spencer era consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.  
    El grito jubiloso de Colmillos, un aullido de placer y alegría, recorrió las paredes cómo un eco. Saltó, brincó, invitó a alguien a danzar alrededor de la máquina de correr, alrededor del cuerpo que todavía parecía palpitar y respirar, mientras Spencer jadeaba cada vez más deprisa, los ojos desorbitados, fijos en el agujero sanguinolento que había quedado allí dónde una vez hubo carne. Se inclinó hacia un lado, preso de unas potentes ganas de vomitar, y dejó escapar con varias arcadas el contenido de su estomago. Colmillos palmoteó uno de sus hombros mientras no paraba de hablar, de decirle que había estado estupendo, fantástico, que le había dado todo el horror que le había pedido, que había estado hermoso delante del objetivo. Una auténtica vídeo reacción, una que al parecer le haría ganar millones, a él, a todos ellos. Pero Spencer ya no prestaba atención a sus palabras, a esa diarrea de frases sin conexión alguna que rezumaban algo turbio y oscuro, igual que un cadáver mucho tiempo a la intemperie. Trató levantarse, pero la mano de Colmillos se hundió en él con fuerza, obligándole a permanecer en el sitio, manchado de sangre, restos humanos y su propio vomito. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía preso de un ataque, y entonces, la cegadora luz del techo desapareció y la estancia se sumió brevemente en una oscuridad total.  
    —¿Qué ocurre? —bramó Colmillos— ¡No me jodáis, no he pagado para esto! ¡Chris, joder, haz algo!  
    Unos instantes después se encendieron los reflectores de seguridad. Uno encima de la puerta, semejante al único ojo de un cíclope. Otro encima de ellos, duchándolos de un rojo que parecía salido de la mala decoración de un burdel de baja calidad, y otro más en medio de la pared más larga, y frente a este, de pie inmóvil, había una persona que antes no estaba en la habitación. Todos le miraron, incluido Spencer, con la cabeza ladeada y la boca abierta, tragando aire cual bomba de succión. El juego de luces y sombras le hacia parecer una mancha borrosa, a juego con la colección de fluidos desparramada por doquier. La figura inclinó suavemente la cabeza hacia un lado. Colmillos se irguió detrás de Spencer, liberando su hombro en el proceso.  
    —¿Y tú quien coño eres? —escupió en dirección al desconocido.  
    No hubo respuesta. Durante un lapso de tiempo extremadamente corto para sacar en claro nada, pero muy largo para pasar por un par de parpadeos, la figura simplemente estuvo ahí de pie. Después, dio un paso al frente, revelando en el proceso la presencia de una máscara de cuero que cubría su cabeza por entero y que parecía pegarse a su cráneo cual segunda piel. Refulgían en medio de la tela unos ojos estoicos y oscuros. El hombre, porque daba la impresión de ser un hombre —o tal vez el monstruo sería más indicado— no parpadeó, no dijo nada, los miró de uno en uno antes de comenzar a moverse.  
    Alguien trató de apartarse y tiró una bandeja con material quirúrgico. Un escalpelo salió volando hacia la bota de Spencer y le hizo reaccionar. Cayó de la silla por su propio peso mientras el enorme desconocido se abalanzaba con suma facilidad sobre Colmillos y le agarraba con una mano enguantada por el cuello. Hubo un enorme forcejeo que Spencer presenció desde el suelo, pertrechado detrás de la silla. Una de las chicas quiso ayudar a Colmillos y golpeó al desconocido por la espalda con un objeto contundente. Ni se inmutó, alzó la otra mano en línea recta por encima de su abdomen y los ojos de Colmillos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras emitía un chillido de dolor. Spencer bajo la mirada y vio fluir la sangre cómo en un río.  
    —Oh, santo joder, oh joder... —recitó la chica que se había tratado de hacer la heroína.  
    Había un gancho clavado en el cuerpo de Colmillos, como en una res de ganado. En ese momento, en que Colmillos giraba la cabeza y miraba por última vez a Spencer, este lo vio claro: nadie iba a salir con vida de aquella habitación.  
    Las luces rojas empezaron un baile caótico de apagados y encendidos mientras los presentes gritaban y corrían despavoridos, sin una meta clara, sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Spencer gateó, se puso de pie y la suela de su bota resbaló con algo que bien podía ser sangre o su propio vómito. Volvió a ponerse en pie, jadeando, tratando por todos los medios de alcanzar la única puerta que tenía localizada. Detrás de él había gritos como los que un cazador oiría durante una matanza de cerdos salvajes. No se giró ni una sola vez, tratando de aislar sus oídos de los sonidos que dejaba atrás en su loca carrera hacia la única salida posible. Asió el pomo, empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía y corrió por el pasillo a oscuras hacia la siguiente puerta, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. La segunda puerta se resistió sin misericordia y le hizo gemir angustiado, los ojos a punto de abrir el grifo para dejar salir el llanto. Al fin cedió, y se vio catapultado por su propia gravedad corporal de vuelta a la rave.  
    Algunas miradas cercanas reposaron brevemente sobre él, pero nadie le prestó especial atención. Había estado todo aquel tiempo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de todos los demás y nadie, ninguna de aquellas ovejas clónicas cómo las había llamado Colmillos, estampadas unas contra otras, compartiendo hasta el aire que respiraban, se había enterado de lo que ocurría a dos paredes de distancia. Se empujó entre la gente con todo lo que tenía, codos incluidos, y escuchó en la distancia a alguien llamándole. Vio a Corey entre la multitud, agitando el brazo en su dirección. Caminó lo más lejos posible de él, divisando a Julia junto a la barra, absorta en un chico con aspecto de estar en tercero de carrera de guapo y popular. Los dos se reían por turnos como un par de colegiales embebidos por sus propias presencias.  
    —¡Spence! —Le saludó ella al verle, demasiado feliz, demasiado drogada— ¿Dónde estabas?  
    —Me voy —Se sorprendió de que su voz no temblase cómo un flan—. Voy a pasar la noche en mi casa.  
    —¡No! ¿Por qué? Oye, no te vayas. Corey te lleva buscando más de una hora... No puedes irte. ¿verdad que no, Scott?  
    Cómo si de un perro obediente se tratase, Scott asintió dándole la razón a Julia, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban ni un segundo de la tira del sostén que asomaba por debajo de la camiseta rosa que ella llevaba puesta. Su iris tenía el mismo color que el del hombre que había quedado atrás, en el cuarto oscuro, y Spencer se estremeció, abrazándose a si mismo. Scott al fin reparó en él.  
    —Tío, tienes la cara manchada —Se río, igual que una foca.  
    Spencer tuvo que apartarse un paso cuando se percató que Julia, con sus esbeltos dedos, trataba de tocarle el rostro para descubrir que era lo que le cubría parte de la piel. Murmuró una rápida disculpa y un adiós, y salió de la rave por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, procurando alejarse lo más deprisa posible de los limites de las naves industriales, sin apartarse de los grandes grupos de gente que se movía de un lado hacia otro. Por suerte, no repararon demasiado en él, con su raya de los ojos negra corrida como manchas de mina de lápiz, apestando como solo podía apestar alguien que acababa de presenciar lo más cercano al infierno: a muerto.

 

    La mañana del sábado Spencer amaneció sobre su cama, envuelto en un caparazón de mantas con olor a cerrado. Las había arrastrado fuera del armario la pasada noche y quedaba impreso en ellas el aroma de las pastillas perfumadas que metía la señora de la limpieza una vez cada dos meses en su armario. La misma que llevaba años haciendo su colada, cambiando las sábanas de su cama y haciendo su desayuno entre semana. La que se preguntaría con que estaba manchada la ducha de su cuarto de baño cuando viniera el Lunes a limpiar.  
    Sus recuerdos al salir de la rave eran una sucesión de imágenes, mareos, pitidos de oído y mocos cayendo sobre su ropa mientras iba llorando a través de las calles. Se había subido al primer transporte nocturno que había encontrado que fuese en dirección a la sección de la ciudad en la que vivía, y agradeció que no estuviera desierto a pesar de las miradas de recelo que fue dejando a su paso. Tenía el aspecto de haber salido arrastrándose de algo sobre lo cual era mejor no hacer preguntas. Las respuestas podían no ser agradables.  
    Solamente quería dormir, pero no se veía capaz a meterse en la cama con los restos de la polla de alguien sobre él. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo bajo el chorro de agua hirviendo, pero si que se frotó tanto la piel que al mirarse en el espejo del cuarto de baño descubrió su cuerpo al rojo vivo. Por un momento, mientras escudriñaba sus ojos, buscando un atisbo de que aquello hubiese sido solamente un mal viaje con algo que jamás debería de haber tomado, le pareció que su cuerpo se tornaba de la misma gama cromática que la habitación de los horrores y que, por detrás de su espalda, podía ver al desconocido de la máscara, observándole con voracidad, jadeando de manera obscena sobre su hombro al descubierto.  
    Gritó antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño desnudo, dejando un reguero de agua por el suelo hacia su habitación. Sacó las mantas del armario, llorando, y se metió en la cama tal cual, encogido sobre si mismo bajo el peso de toda aquella tela, incapaz de entrar en calor, temblando, sollozante como un niño pequeño. Se durmió con las luces de toda la casa encendidas, y al despertar trató de acallar el incesante dolor de cabeza con tres aspirinas que bien podrían estar caducadas del tiempo que llevaba aquel bote azul en su botiquín. Se vistió con ropa de deporte gruesa, notando bajo las yemas de los dedos que se le estaban formando cardenales en varias partes del cuerpo, incluidas una en la rodilla y el hombro, con forma de dedos cual garras. Sacó el Cad del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, tirados sobre el suelo. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de estudio mientras metía toda la ropa de la noche anterior en una bolsa de basura para sacarla y tirarla al contenedor más cercano, no pensaba volver a ponerse nada de aquello. No podía.  
    Cogió el Cad con miedo casi reverenciar, lo encendió y vio que tenía una cantidad de mensajes bastante amplia. Algunos eran de su tía, preguntándole que prefería comer ese día: pescado o carne. Ante la sola mención de esta última sintió sus tripas mecerse de manera desagradable. Julia había estado toda la madrugada mandándole fotos de la fiesta, la última con un Corey muy huraño del brazo. Cinco de los mensajes eran suyos. El último una reproducción de audio grabada desde algún transporte público. Le decía que era un gilipollas, y que si no quería nada con él que se lo dijese de una puta vez, que no hacia falta dejarle colgado de la manera en que lo había hecho la pasada noche. Nadie decía nada sobre la fiesta, Colmillos, el Corredor y el hombre enmascarado. Nada. Ninguna fuerza del orden había interrumpido la rave, no había noticias en ninguna parte sobre cadáveres, ni que hubiese ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal aquel fin de semana. Este conocimiento espoleó su malestar general. Frustrado, lanzó el Cad contra su cama al mismo tiempo que un dispositivo más grande y pesado, su enorme ordenador de pantalla táctil, emitía un sonido conocido. La voz de la computadora habló.  
    —Tienes siete mensajes de texto de uno de tus contactos de...  
    —Sal de suspensión —ordenó mientras se frotaba con cansancio el entrecejo—. Abre sesión. Contraseña: soyelconejodelasuerte357.  
    Una ventana saltó directamente en la pantalla cómo la explosión de una bola de chicle. Era Cameron.  
    «¿Dónde te has metido? Pensaba que ibas a conectarte el viernes. ¿Va todo bien?».  
    Se abalanzó sobre el escritorio y pasó la mano sobre la superficie rugosa para que apareciese el teclado de color verde neón, empezó a escribir.  
    «¿Estás?».  
    Tras un instante de suspenso, en el cual empezó a roer con pasión la uña del dedo pulgar de su mano derecha, vio que Cameron estaba escribiendo.  
    «Estoy. ¿Qué ocurre? Joder, me tenías mazo de preocupado. Llevas todo el fin de semana sin dar señales de vida».  
    Spencer parpadeó, desconcertado. Se inclinó sobre la pantalla del ordenador y entonces vio la fecha en el borde superior izquierdo. No era sábado, era Domingo. Había perdido un día entero y no estaba seguro de cómo podía haber sucedido. Se echó a llorar otra vez, inclinándose sobre si mismo frente al ordenador. Cameron escribía de nuevo mientras él intentaba controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, los espasmos musculares que no le dejaban respirar con holgura.  
    «Ey, Spencer, ¿necesitas hablar?».  
    No se lo pensó dos veces, antes de aceptar la oferta de Cameron.


	3. Máscara (I)

    Bang. La detonación, seca, furtiva, complicado el angulo por la posición del tirador, estalló en medio del campo de batalla urbano con una potencia tal, que convirtió el momento en un instante de suspensión en el tiempo. Estaba hecho, el líder había sido asesinado. Cameron contuvo el aire, inspiró más aún y gritó lleno de jubilo. Su alegría estaba repleta de «que os den» y «que se jodan los alemanes, la copa es nuestra, que se jodan». En la pantalla de su ordenador su personaje, John Tildeman, vitoreaba para celebrar que el equipo de su jugador, los MonkeyPitons, habían reconquistado una base estratégica desde su perdida a manos de los fríos el invierno anterior. El chico se arrancó a un baile improvisado sobre la alfombra de su habitación, y el soldado de la pantalla hizo lo mismo. Cuando se detuvo, realizó un corte de mangas hacia el exterior, en dirección a la colina de coches apelotonados y ardiendo, dónde el equipo contrario se replegaba con las mandíbulas cuadradas por la presión y aguantarse el frío. Todos los presentes tenían las pelotas como cubitos de hielo, pero la algarabía general les mantenía más calientes que el falso whiskey que se bebían alrededor de las hogueras. Era un día triunfal, hasta que los cables que unían las manos de Cameron al ordenador vibraron furiosamente, como si tuvieran vida propia. Pidió disculpas en al menos tres idiomas distintos —había un chino y dos búlgaros en su equipo en reemplazo de dos jugadores veteranos que no podían unirse esos días a las partidas— y se desconectó con un chasquido de dedos.  
    La habitación giraba a su alrededor cual tiovivo de intensos colores. Las desconexiones seguían siendo montañas rusas de mareos, pitidos y, en ocasiones, sensibilidad extra ante la luz, pero al menos ya no hacían vomitar a las personas cómo al inicio de la primera etapa de los juegos de inmersión, cuando «engancharte» a un dispositivo era tan intrusivo que casi podías sentir a tu ordenador hurgar dentro de tu cerebro, separando las diversas capas unas de otras para mantener la adrenalina en unos límites aceptables. Aún así, a los de las nuevas generaciones los conocían como a los «yonquis», poco capaces de manejar el mono y los saltos emocionales. Trenes a punto de descarrilar que nunca sabías cuando te iban a embestir con sus vaivenes.  
    Un anuncio, en grandes letras negras, le advirtió que Spencer estaba usando su Cad desde casa, por lo tanto, estaba otra vez de cuerpo presente. No perdió tiempo antes de sentarse de vuelta sobre la silla, el cojín algo hundido por la traca que le daba, y empezó a escribir de manera ávida sobre el teclado, ansioso por algo de atención por la parte ajena.  
    Con Spencer siempre era complicado saber que estaba ocurriendo. Era un solitario de la colina que era su casa, un enigma, y un sin fin de respuestas poco asertivas, pero al menos, solía dar señales de vida diariamente, y si faltaba, se aseguraba de avisar a Cameron de su ausencia. Jamás le había dejado en ascuas en algo más de un año. Hasta aquel viernes.  
    No hubo saludos del tipo al que le tenía acostumbrado; ni un qué tal o un «¿me has echado de menos?» seguido de algún clip de audio que daba a malinterpretar sus intenciones todo el tiempo. Como bien le había señalado Bradley en una ocasión, Cameron se había convertido en algo así como un novio sustituto a largo alcance. Para ser justo, su amigo usó una comparación más certera y dolorosa, y le dijo que era la comida pre cocinada favorita de Spencer, pero no la más saludable. Después, siguió diciendo que eso lo convertía en el zombie más tonto de la manada, mientras continuaba repartiendo tiros como un campeón. En realidad, Cameron no entendía la mitad de los símiles que usaba Bradley, pero no pensaba que eso fuese a convertirle en tonto, tal vez poco observador o algo lento para seguir patochadas con dialecto de cerebrito que se las daba de guay, pero tonto no. Sin embargo, esa vez dejó la partida a medias para meditar al respecto, solo para aburrirse a los pocos minutos y claudicar en favor de una nueva serie de dibujos a la que se había enganchado. Con Spencer, por supuesto. La veían por medio de una pantalla compartida, cada uno desde su casa, mientras iban comentando, riéndose y charlando. En cierta manera, Cameron podía ver de dónde había sacado Bradley la idea de que estaba allí para rellenar huecos emocionales de Spencer, al menos aquellos que tenían algo que ver con el terreno sentimental.  
    Suspiró aliviado cuando el otro le contestó que quería hablar con él y ya estaba a punto de encender la cámara y el sonido, cuando Spencer le mandó un audio dándole una dirección y una hora. Por poco no se cayó de culo de la impresión. En año y medio de amistad —o lo que fuera que tuvieran— Spencer jamás había dado muestras de querer reunirse con Cameron en persona, nunca, por eso había dejado de lanzar indirectas hacia dos semanas, después de estar tres meses tratando de sacar el tema sin parecer un desesperado. Y ahora esto. La euforia le duró poco, los mensajes de Spencer no llegaban con su habitual tono de risas y sus intentos por tomarle el pelo, y su voz, de timbre normalmente risueño pero bajo, sonaba opacada. Algo pasaba, algo lo suficientemente importante, o gordo, o malo o las tres cosas, para que Spencer, el trol del bosque de ciudad, decidiera salir de su cueva un Domingo de sol, sin lluvia, y quedar en una cafetería. Esperaba que no fuese una cagada suya, y si lo era, no quería enterarse sentado sobre un asiento de vinilo en tonos pastel. Sería más humillante.

 

  
    Hora y media después estaba en el lugar de reunión, entrando por una puerta de cristales oscuros, oteando el local con curiosidad. Sentada sobre un sofá de tonos apagados frente a una mesa de mármol, había una chica vestida con un complicado traje de brocados negros y blancos, y un peinado aún más difícil de descifrar. La camarera cruzó por delante de él llevando una bandeja de vasos de cristal negro y dejó, sobre una mesa vecina, una fuente de ganchitos decorados en tonos oscuros sobre una servilleta desechable con un ribete de encaje. La mujer pesaba con seguridad más de cien kilos, pero se movía cómo una sirena entre aquel mar de mesas; una camiseta negra que iba cambiando de reflejos en base a la iluminación del local, y falda de plástico por debajo de las rodillas. No se sentía tan pez fuera del agua como había esperado cuando leyó el nombre del negocio, de hecho el Miss Peregrine, era acogedor y podía entender porque Spencer lo había elegido.  
Estiró el cuello como una girafa y buscó la conocida mata de cabello negro y revuelto entre las cabezas presentes. Al fondo de la sala, en el rincón más apartado, le pareció ver la capucha de una sudadera negra y, según se fue acercando, totalmente convencido de que aquel era Spencer, le dio la risa floja, sintiendo que tenía las manos sudadas en el hueco que quedaba entre los dedos, y las palmas pegajosas. Genial, él, que nunca se ponía nervioso, estaba a tres pasos y otras tantas respiraciones, de convertirse en un muñeco de gelatina andante. Por el amor de Dios, que para disparar tenía un temple increíble, un pulso magnifico, pero ahora nada de eso tenía importancia ante aquella estúpida alegría que le hacia burbujear el estomago, a pesar de la preocupación. Era como la adolescente hormonal y caótica que estaba a punto de conocer a su ídolo.  
    Se inclinó por detrás de la figura encorvada sobre la mesa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.  
    —Hey, pececito...  
    Aquel, no era Spencer, definitivamente no. La chica que había bajo la sudadera le miró como si estuviese a punto de atizarle con su Cad en plena cara, y Cameron se alejó de un salto, poniendo ambas manos por delante suya, con las palmas vueltas hacia ella en son de paz. Alguien se rió en la mesa que estaba metida en la esquina, el lugar más pequeño de todos, y al girarse se encontró de cara a Spencer, quien parecía estar grabándolo con su Cad.  
    Se disculpó una, tres, hasta cinco veces con la chica de la mesa opuesta y se acercó a zancadas hasta la de Spencer, dejándose caer sobre el asiento cómo un peso muerto.  
    —A puesto cara de estar tomándome por gilipollas.  
    —Tú eres quien la ha asaltado de improviso y por la espalda, como todo un acosador.  
    —¡Creía que eras tú! —Se defendió Cameron en voz más alta de lo que debiera.  
    Spencer sonrió, pero el gesto no duró más que unos pocos segundos y fue reemplazado de inmediato por una extraña mueca que Cameron no supo interpretar.  
    —Aquí estamos. Ya había perdido toda esperanza de verte en persona algún día.  
    Spencer alzó las cejas, haciendo una muda pregunta con los ojos.  
    —¿En serio?  
    —Bueno —Cameron se rió, encogiéndose de hombros para quitar seriedad al asunto—. Intenté proponerlo, ser sutil con el tema, ya sabes... pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito...  
    La mesa quedó en silencio, únicamente roto por el sonido de la música ambiental. Cameron sopesó la manera de cavar un agujero debajo de su asiento y dejarse caer por él, tal vez en pos de algún conejo blanco con un reloj de bolsillo. Todo menos esa mirada criptica que le había dedicado Spencer antes de coger la carta para concentrarse en ella. Estaba evadiendo el tema, genial. Frustrado, se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza contra el mullido respaldo. Bajo aquella luz, de cabaret moderno, las ojeras de Spencer eran sombras alargadas, la piel más pálida, el cabello más negro. Los ojos huidizos. Se estaba hartando de aquel silencio, de las manos temblorosas del otro y el ambiente crispado que se había adueñado del aire que quedaba libre entre ambos, un oleaje de incomodidad royendo su cabeza con un eco que le decía que quedar en persona parecía haber sido una mala opción. La peor de todas.  
    —Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Me has pedido quedar solo para que nos miremos o me vas a contar que te pasa?  
    El cuerpo de Spencer se tensó, los hombros encogidos, la espalda recta cómo una tabla de planchar mientras se humedecía varias veces los labios, secos y cortados.  
    —El viernes fui a una rave —Comenzó a explicar en voz baja, inclinándose sobre la mesa para que lo dicho no saliera de aquel pequeño rincón—. Era un puto agobio. Demasiada gente, humo, todos estaban tomando algo, así que me pedí un naranja...  
    —¿Creí que no te iban esas cosas?  
    La voz de Cameron salió más dura, más seca del tono que creía estar usando. Le costaba no estar enfadado. Le habían dado plantón por una fiesta de mierda. Sabía cómo iban esas cosas porque había ido a dos o a tres antes de decidir que no era lo suyo. Precisamente en una de ellas había tenido un encontronazo con su ex. Al verse, ni siquiera supieron si saludar o simplemente fingir que el uno no había visto a la otra hasta que ella rompió el contacto visual y siguió enrollándose con su nuevo novio. Había cambiado el modelo que era Cameron por una carrocería de estilo más parecido a un lamborghini, mientras que él se quedaba en la estacada, a pie de camino, preguntándose porque Beth había sido tan perra, y a él le había importando tan poco. Habían llovido épocas del año desde entonces, pero en primavera, siempre se acordaba de ella cuando pasaba cerca de alguna heladería y tenían conos con sabor a menta y chispa de chocolate. Algunos buenos recuerdos si que había atesorado, por eso encontrase en una rave había sido tan incomodo y frío. De todas formas, juzgó poco conveniente contarle nada de esto a Spencer porque lo que de verdad le estaba poniendo de mal humor no era que hubiera ido a la rave, era que no le había dicho nada, y encima se había bebido un naranja. Se le comprimieron todos los sentimientos de enfado en un nudo a la altura de la garganta mientras sopesaba en una balanza imaginaria el porcentaje de celos que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Spencer no tenía que decirlo para que Cameron lo supiera; seguro que Corey había estado con él.  
    «Pequeña mierdecilla trepadora».  
    Apartó la mirada de la ajena al darse cuenta de la evaluación que estaba recibiendo. Si, le había juzgado, pero no le importaba. Estaba siendo egoísta y antipático porque estaba herido en el orgullo, todo lo demás le importaba un pimiento en aquellos momentos, o al menos lo hizo hasta que los labios de Spencer se crisparon con un mohín de angustia, encogido sobre si mismo, sentado contra aquel estúpido asiento de vinilo que de pronto parecía el doble o hasta el triple de grande que él. Una oleada de arrepentimiento lleno el estomago de Cameron, constriñéndose como si se estuviera haciendo un nudo por si mismo, uno marinero si juzgaba la fuerza y precisión del amarre.  
    —Joder, lo siento, ¿vale?. Es qué me jode que me dieras plantón por una fiesta. Creía que no te gustaban.  
    —Y no me gustan...  
    —¿Entonces...?  
    Spencer suspiró, miró a derecha, después a izquierda y manoseó su Cad entre las manos hasta que por fin tomó una decisión. Empezó a teclear con fuerza, casi furioso, sobre el teclado y después estiró la mano en dirección a Cameron, para que este pudiera leer en la pantalla. La interfaz de The Game le recibió con letras en tono neón violeta, desfilando delante de sus ojos. Un parpadeo, dos y de pronto estaba mirando la bandeja de mensajes de la app. Los mensajes personales de Spencer, sus retos de aquel mes. Una uña pintada con esmalte negro golpeó un correo en concreto.  
    —Lee.  
    Y Cameron leyó, con el ceño fruncido, sin entender nada de aquello. Al parecer, Spencer tenía acceso a solo tres logros ocultos ese mes, en parte porque su fama había disminuido al no completar todos los logros el mes anterior. Dos de ellos estaban fuera del alcance de un universitario medio. El tercero estaba oculto en la periferia de la ciudad y aparecía desbloqueado, aunque no completado. Había una barra de progresión que se había detenido al ochenta y tres por ciento. Debajo de la barra se informaba, en letras grandes y negras, que no obtendría la puntuación y el logro hasta no completar el «aprendizaje». El tema era tan sencillo como complicado por los diversos puntos de vista: «¿que es el arte?».  
Desvió la mirada hacia la de Spencer, a punto a preguntar sobre aquello, pero se quedó callado cuando se percató de lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos: auténtico y genuino terror.

 

    No era la primera vez que Cameron allanaba un lugar. Ni siquiera era la primera vez que infringía la ley y si le detuviesen, tampoco sería la primera vez. Ocurría que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión que había pasado —o saltado con pértiga— por encima de las reglas impuestas y, aunque no estaba oxidado, se volvía a sentir como el idiota de diecisiete años que había sido una vez.  
    Mientras operaba con la palanca en la puerta cerrada, después de haber saltado la valla como si fuese una afición diaria en su camino hacia las clases, no paraba de darle vueltas a toda aquella locura, sin sacar nada en claro de la situación. Primero, Spencer desaparecía el fin de semana entero para reaparecer el Domingo, quedar con él en persona y empezar a contarle que algo había sucedido el viernes noche durante la rave que habían preparado los de sociales en conjunto con los de ciencias políticas. Después, le había dicho que tenía firmes sospechas de que aquello estaba relacionado de alguna manera con el juego aquel que estaba tan de moda, y se había metido como un caracol en su concha, pidiéndole con sus bonitos ojos castaños que por favor le ayudase. Por un momento había estado tentado de decirle que llamase a Corey, que ya que le gustaba tanto pasar tiempo con él, que fuese aquel esmirriado con aspecto de fácil, en muchos sentidos, quien le prestase una mano o dos. Pero al final, había logrado difuminar el cáncer de los celos y allí estaban, con la palanca a punto de forzar el candado que alguien había colocado en una de las puertas laterales de entrada.  
    Un trozo de metal le saltó a la cara, arañándole ligeramente el pómulo, y después la puerta chirrió mientras Cameron la empujaba con el pie.  
    —No te creía experto en la materia.  
    —Ya ves, uno que tiene habilidades ocultas.  
    —Ya veo, señor delincuente juvenil...  
    —¡Oye! —Se quejó en vano, Spencer ya había entrado dentro de la nave industrial, y los ojos de Cameron siguieron el contorno de su figura hacia el interior.  
    Dentro, el frío era semejante al de un refrigerador a media potencia. Hacía no más de dos días allí dentro se había celebrado una fiesta multitudinaria, pero en esos momentos no quedaba más que la jaula del dj, colgando inerte de sus cadenas, y la barra pegada a la pared norte del edificio. Ni siquiera había un vaso de plástico roto en el suelo, o alguna pulsera de color neón de las que se usaban para permitir el pase a los asistentes. No había botellas, ni cadáveres de cigarrillos. Cameron inspiró profundamente, olía al mismo desinfectante de naranja que usaba su madre para limpiar los cuartos de baño de casa, y muy por debajo, tratando de ocultarse, se podía notar un ligero toque a humedad.  
    Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se acercó a zancadas hasta la posición de Spencer, viendo como este trataba de encender el modo de iluminación de su Cad con manos temblorosas. No sabía si era por el frío, el miedo, o tal vez una mezcla de ambas. Se inclinó y puso sus manos encima de las de Spencer, el comunicador quedando apresado bajo el peso. Él otro dio un respingo y le miró a la cara, terriblemente pálido. Su expresión bailaba entre «voy a vomitar» y «tengo tanto miedo que estoy a punto de echarme a llorar».  
    —¿Me vas a contar de una vez que es lo que ocurre?  
    Spencer meneó la cabeza con firmeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza y Cameron suspiró profundamente, semejante a como lo haría un adulto que tiene que enfrentarse a un niño ofuscado y cabezón.  
    —Después...  
    —¿Después de qué? —La voz de Cameron empeza a denotar que estaba hartándose de todo aquello.  
    No le gustaba estar a oscuras en aquel asunto y Spencer parecía empujarle más y más hacia el fondo. Por cada migaja de información, parecía que había cientos de datos que se le escapaban, y a pesar de que trataba de ser paciente con su amigo, lentamente había ido perdiendo el temple, como cuando estaba jugando una partida excepcionalmente complicada y veía que su equipo iba perdiendo, «manqueando» cual novatos que jamás hubiesen empuñado un arma en un survival antes de aquel encuentro. Esto era igual, salvo que más molesto, quizás porque se trataba de Spencer y tenía debilidad por él.  
    —Quiero ver algo.  
    —¡Spencer!  
    Pero ya era tarde. Había echado a correr hacia una puerta, empujándola con su delgado hombro hasta que esta cedió y Cameron se apresuró en seguirlo por el pasillo al que habían accedido. Al fondo, otra puerta igual de pesada. Ahora lo que estaba era enfadado, el ceño fruncido mientras irrumpía de sopetón en la siguiente habitación, iluminada con un exceso de luz que le hizo parpadear mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al súbito cambio. Allí dentro no parecía haber nada más que un montón de cajas y en el centro, colocada de manera estratégica boca abajo, había una caja apartada de las demás, encima de ella había un Cad, de aquellos de prepago con códigos que se usaban y se tiraban, muy diferentes del suyo o del de Spencer. La carcasa era negra, pero todo lo demás tenía un tono verde brillante que por alguna razón le recordó a una o dos películas de la saga de La Cosa del pantano, de las modernas, cuando el monstruo brillaba cómo una bola de discoteca en medio del fango y por alguna razón te parecía que estaba a punto de volverse gelatina y diluirse lentamente entre barro y suciedad.  
    —Gracias por dejarme atrás.  
    Spencer no le estaba prestando atención. Se inclinó sobre el Cad y estiró despacio la mano en dirección a la pantalla, dónde brillaba un botón redondo con la palabra play parpadeando en medio. No sabía por qué, tal vez el ambiente, el secretismo, el saber que algo malo parecía haber pasado allí dentro, pero Cameron se echó hacia delante para prevenir las intenciones de Spencer de tocar el botón. De pronto, su estomago estaba constreñido hasta el dolor, y pesaba una barbaridad.  
    —No lo...  
    El dedo de su amigo presionó suavemente la pantalla.  
    —...hagas —remató mientras las caras de ambos se teñían de una luz verde.  
    El holograma salió prácticamente disparado contra la pared del fondo. Era enorme, pero solamente mostraba una cosa; el rostro de Spencer. La sucesión de escenas era la misma una y otra vez, su cara pálida y sudada, un mechón de cabello cayendo sobre el lateral de su rostro mientras este se contraía unos momentos. La pupila se dilataba y la piel se teñía de una pasta de tono amoratado y rojizo. Parecía que alguien le hubiese estrellado contra la cara un pedazo de carne cruda y pasada.  
    —¿Qué...?  
    Fue interrumpido por las arcadas de Spencer mientras vomitaba sobre el suelo.

 

    El sonido del microondas arrancó a Spencer de su cómodo hueco encima del sofá. Cameron siguió sentado sobre la alfombra, con la espalda pegada a los bajos del mueble, mientras veía una película de dibujos en la tele. Aún se estaba comiendo su cerdo agridulce, intentando que los palillos se dignasen a colaborar con él. Comenzaba a notar que se estaba llenando rápidamente. No sabía ni cómo podía tener hambre en aquellas circunstancias, pero la tenía.  
    En pantalla, una chica con boca de pato trataba de dialogar con un extraño insecto con cuerpo de cangrejo mientras un niño extremadamente pequeño saltaba sobre su hombro. No entendía nada del argumento y las conversaciones le llegaban a retazos sueltos, parecía que estaban trazando algún plan para derrotar a un malvado mago y a su ejercito de las tinieblas. Era divertida, en tonos pastel y con unos personajes notablemente carismáticos. Le habían hecho leerse el libro en el colegio, pero ya no se acordaba de sí al final Efie lograba o no matar al mago y devolver la varita al concilio de las brujas o moría en el intento. Para ser un libro destinado a niños menores de trece años, siempre le había parecido demasiado oscuro y complicado de desentrañar.  
Igual que todo lo que Spencer le había contado aquella tarde, mientras viajaban hacia su casa. Sentía que en cualquier momento la cabeza le iba a estallar.  
    Disminuyó el volumen de la televisión usando el comando de voz y sacó su Cad de la chaqueta vaquera. Lo encendió y echó una rápida mirada por encima del sofá, para asegurarse que Spencer seguía en la cocina, después, entró en la aplicación de The Game y pidió la restauración de una contraseña que llevaba meses sin usar. En menos de dos minutos había recuperado su cuenta, con un año de antigüedad y sin más uso que un perfil completado al veintitrés por ciento y la foto de una vaca cómo imagen de perfil. Ni siquiera se acordaba de por qué había usado una vaca, suponía que en aquel entonces, debió de hacerle gracia.  
    La bandeja de mensajes entrantes estaba a rebosar con recordatorios y promociones del juego. En sí, The Game no se diferenciaba demasiado de la mayoría de aplicaciones sociales que tan de moda se habían puesto los últimos años. Todos prometían grandes premios, en ocasiones monetarios, a cambio de crear contenido sujeto a unas normas. Los puntos de fama te hacían subir o bajar en un ranking que abarcaba millones de personas jugando en cualquier momento del día, desde cualquier punto del globo terráqueo. El sistema era sencillo, los primeros niveles eran simplemente elegir cumplir o no una serie de retos asignados o bien por la IA, o bien por tu lista de amistades. Algunos eran insufriblemente estúpidos, y otros muy elaborados, pero igual de pasables si no querías ver comprometida tu integridad física o el dar la cara delante de tus padres. Había gente que se quedaba todo el tiempo en estos niveles inferiores, disfrutando de retarse entre ellos sin pretensión ninguna. Pero a nivel cincuenta, el juego cambiaba drásticamente y aquí era dónde Cameron se había perdiendo leyendo el contrato. Al ser su nivel de uno y dos cuartos, no podía acceder a ver el contenido que se jugaba a partir del nivel cuarenta y nueve.  
    Fastidiado, dejó caer el Cad sobre su regazo.  
    —¿Qué hacías?  
    —Intentar entender algo de esto, pero me está dando dolor de jeta...  
    —Es una película basada en un cuento surrealista sobre la auto superación y el sacrificio por el bien común. No hay más que entender. Lo de menos es que la protagonista tenga boca de pato.  
    —No hablaba de la película, Spencer.  
    —Ya lo sé.  
    Cameron dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando la coronilla sobre el borde del sofá, sorprendido cuando sintió las manos frías del otro masajeando gentilmente sus sienes. Abrió los ojos y se quedó un rato admirando el rostro de Spencer, inclinado sobre él, concentrado en realizar movimientos concéntricos con las yemas de los dedos.  
    —¿Mejor? —Le preguntó con media sonrisa—. Te daría una de esas piedras que dicen que hacen milagros, pero no tengo ninguna agata.  
    —¿Pero eso funciona?  
    —Julia dice que ella las usa para mejorar... —Spencer se río y después prosiguió— su nivel de concentración durante el coito. Dice que la regula y le permite tener hasta tres orgasmos seguidos.  
    —¿Tres? —Se sorprendió Cameron— ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Se la pone dentro del coño o algo así?  
    Spencer empezó a reírse, dejando de lado el masaje para poder revolverse a gusto sobre el sofá.  
    —Simplemente las sujeta en las manos o se las hace engarzar.  
    —¿Y ya?  
    —Y ya —Asintió Spencer mientras se inclinaba para recoger la lata de refresco que se estaba bebiendo.  
    —Wow... —Cameron meditó sobre el tema y después se giró para poder apoyar un brazo sobre el sofá— ¿Dónde se consiguen esas piedras? Quiero una para usarla mientras me la estoy cascando, a ver si logro correrme tres veces. ¿Qué dices, funcionaría?  
    Durante un buen rato Spencer no hizo otra cosa salvo retorcerse de risa sobre el sofá mientras Cameron trataba de encontrar usos estúpidos para las distintas gemas cuyos nombres y propiedades le iba explicando Spencer. La media hora siguiente consiguió centrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el problema que tenían entre manos, pero eventualmente las risas fueron menguando conforme la película se iba terminando en pantalla y ambos veían morir a Efie, transformándose lentamente en magia pura para ser una con la varita mágica que tanto había protegido junto a sus compañeros de viaje. Se sintió increíble acongojado por la muerte de la niña con boca de pato y como los demás personajes lloraban mientras en pantalla iban pasando flashback de todos los protagonistas, y en todos ellos, Efie era el centro de los momentos vividos. Tristes o alegres. El último segmento mostraba el último recuerdo de Efie, rodeada de sus amigos mientras se escuchaba de fondo su voz.  
    «Os amo a todos»  
    Los títulos de crédito rompieron el opresivo silencio acompañando las vibraciones del Cad de Spencer sobre la mesa.  
    —¿No lo coges?  
    —No quiero. Tengo sueño y no hago otra cosa que pensar en lo que pasó el viernes. Siento que voy a volverme loco, Cam. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo al tipo de la máscara y sé que él también me vio a mi, y es una locura, pero me parece que en cualquier momento voy a despertar y descubrir que estoy muerto, que me ha trinchado las tripas como a los demás...  
    La voz rota de Spencer, próxima al llanto, hizo que Cameron abandonase su sitio sobre la alfombra para desplazarse hasta el sofá. Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas revueltas, una de ellas manchada con la salsa de los rollitos de primavera. Spencer le había dicho que a nadie le iba a importar si manchaban los muebles, prendían fuego a las cortinas o hacia volar por los aires el microondas. Sus padres no se preocupaban demasiado por la casa, y en general por todo aquello que significase convivir como la familia que al parecer no eran. Su madre estaba pasando una temporada con su hermana menor y la familia de esta, a tres horas de distancia de su hogar, y el padre estaba en medio de alguna ruta. Era camionero y pasaba más de medio año fuera de casa, conduciendo un pesado trailer en el que al parecer transportaba principalmente residuos que terminaban en plantas de procesamiento. Cameron los había visto en una foto junto a la entrada; un señor alto y ancho de hombros, y una mujer de cabello oscuro y rasgos suaves. Spencer parecía la versión masculina de su madre y, por más que le mirase, no encontraba ningún parecido con ese señor que parecía no haber sonreído en la vida. Dado que eran escasas las ocasiones en la que sus padres estaban presentes, Spencer había pasado muchos años viviendo a caballo entre aquella casa y la de la hermana de su padre, la madre de Julia. Aquella tarde Cameron le había ofrecido llevarle a casa de su prima para que no pasase la noche solo, e incluso le había dicho que si quería, siempre podía ocupar la habitación libre que había en casa de sus padres, pero su amigo había rechazado ambas ofertas, diciendo que no se veía capaz de estar en esos momentos rodeado de tantas gente, se agobiaría y al final no descansaría nada. Prefería estar en su casa. Cuando le pidió a Cameron que por favor se quedase esa noche con él, en seguida le dijo que sí, a pesar de no saber si sería capaz de brindarle el apoyo y la solución que necesitaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cual era realmente el problema a enfrentar.  
    Por una parte, la videoreacción había sido subida a la red de creadores de contenido de The Game, pero, tal y como Spencer le había señalado, no podía ser obra de Colmillos o cualquiera de sus compañeros. Aparentemente, Spencer había sido el único en salir con vida de aquella habitación que alguien había limpiado meticulosamente. No había cadaveres, no había signo alguno de lucha o de que hubiese habido una situación violenta entre aquellas paredes. Cameron había pasado un buen rato hurgando entre las cajas y debajo de los muebles, esperando encontrar una gota de sangre, un rastro, algo de suciedad, pero nada. El suelo estaba tan limpio que se hubiera podido comer de él, y eso, por alguna razón, le hizo sentir nauseas. Los contenedores que había en un lateral de la nave tampoco dieron ninguna respuesta y en la base de desaparecidos de la policía no figuraba el nombre de Colmillos. Se estaban dando cabezazos contra la pared, y lo sabían. No había más pistas fiables que aquellas que les llevaban a creer que todo estaba relacionado con The Game y su sistema de creación de contenido. Partían del primer punto que eran Colmillos y sus compañeros, e iban enredando más aún la madeja, porque perdían totalmente el camino y la lógica cuando hablaban del hombre enmascarado. Cameron estaba preocupado, la aparición de aquel tipo descuadraba la imagen global, era como la pieza de un rompecabezas que se obstinaba en no encajar en ningún sitio.  
    Estiró la mano en dirección a Spencer y tiró de su brazo hacia él, encajándole contra su cuerpo. Se quedaron así, en aquel cómodo abrazo, el tiempo suficiente para que Spencer comenzase a cabecear contra el pecho de Cameron.  
    —Me voy a la cama —anunció el chico con un bostezo.  
    El otro se sintió decepcionado cuando el abrazo fue roto, pero no protestó, solamente se inclinó sobre la mesa, en la que todavía estaban los restos de la comida china y cogió el Cad de Spencer.  
    —¿Me das la contraseña?  
    —¿Para qué? —cuestionó el otro con las cejas fruncidas, después relajó el rostro y sonrió con cierta malicia—. Ahí dentro no tengo porno con geomancia.  
    Cameron esbozó una sonrisa, pero no se rió. Miró a Spencer por encima del respaldo del sofá; los hombros enjutos, encogido dentro de una sudadera marrón que no casaba con su estética. La línea de los ojos sin pintar, despeinado más de lo habitual y con unas ojeras pronunciables. Tuvo el impulso de ir hacia él, arrastrarle hasta la cama y quedarse toda la noche a su lado, velando su sueño, pero no lo hizo. Le explicó que necesitaba acceder a su perfil del juego y nada más. Spencer no se lo pensó, se inclinó sobre su hombro y tecleó la contraseña antes de darle las buenas noches y retirarse a su dormitorio en el piso superior.  
    Al quedarse a solas quiso centrarse de inmediato en lo que estaba buscando, pistas o cualquier cosa que le ayudase a comprender, pero de inmediato se vio tentado por el sistema de mensajería de Spencer, dónde aparecían ciento tres mensajes sin leer. Los siete últimos habían sido enviados por un contacto inscrito en el sistema como corcorey.93. Corey. Los dedos le hormigueaban sabiendo que estaba a punto de un simple toque sobre la pantalla para saber que era exactamente lo que quería de Spencer. Siempre le había caído mal, desde la primera vez que oyó hablar de él, más aún cuando Spencer le mandó una fotografía de ellos dos juntos en casa de Julia. Simplemente oír su nombre le hacia rechinar los dientes. Era obvio que llevaba desde hace meses tratando de ligarse a Spencer y en cierta forma Cameron tenía el estúpido y egoísta pensamiento de que Corey no tenía derecho a ello porque él estaba allí desde antes. Se reía de si mismo, con patetismo, porque sólo le quedaba sacarse la polla y mear alrededor de Spencer para ser más obvio y cavernícola. Su amigo no era una posesión, no era un objeto, no era nada suyo, podía salir con quien quisiera, él no era quien para impedírselo, ni siquiera si fuesen pareja, pero eso no le impedía sentirse jodido cada vez que sabía que Spencer había estado en algún sitio con Corey y su fantástico pelo de colores, y su actitud abierta y juguetona. Aún se le revolvía el estomago al recordar que Spencer había bromeado una vez acerca de que el chico menor era como un gato necesitado de mimos.  
    Se dejó caer de espaldas contra el sofá, con un brazo cubriéndole la cara mientras seguía jugueteando con el Cad. No podía leer aquellos mensajes, eso sería rastrero y se sentiría culpable de violar la intimidad de Spencer de aquella manera. Apretó el Cad dentro de su mano, sintiendo cómo le crujían los tendones al hacerlo.  
    En otra parte de la casa se oyó un crujido distinto.  
    Cameron se incorporó y se giró en dirección a la gran puerta corredera que llevaba al patio trasero de la casa. No recordaba que las luces del porche trasero hubieran estado encendidas, pero lo estaban, y bajo el haz de luz amarillo, dentro del cual volaban algunas moscas y otros insectos, Cameron se encontró a si mismo mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre enmascarado.


	4. Máscara (II)

   La puerta corredera vibró un momento antes de que el cristal estallase en pedazos frente a un estupefacto Cameron. El hombre de la máscara introdujo una pierna por la abertura que el mismo había fabricado, y miró al chico fijamente, deteniendo todo movimiento durante al menos medio minuto. Su contraparte fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos, era como un cuadro viviente. Se moviera o no, la mirada del hombre le perseguiría, no tendría dónde esconderse y aquello le hizo detenerse donde había terminado de pie, junto al sillón más apartado.  
    —¡Cameron!  
    Tanto él, como el hombre enmascarado miraron en dirección a las escaleras, bajando por ellas todavía vestido, estaba Spencer. Se detuvo a cuatro escalones del final y miró primero al hombre enmascarado, después a Cameron. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el miedo.  
    —¡Corre! —chilló Cameron.  
    El hombre enmascarado se movió, realizó medio arco con el cuerpo, barriendo el aire frente a él con el brazo derecho, en su mano llevaba un enorme gancho y Cameron recordó como Spencer le había relatado que con aquel arma había rajado las tripas de Colmillos antes de comenzar su carnicería particular. Su amigo estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que el arma no le alcanzase, aún así se echó hacia atrás, reculando por las escaleras en dirección al descansillo del segundo piso. El agresor no se inmutó, simplemente comenzó a caminar detrás de él, despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y estuviese seguro de que tarde o temprano iba a llegar hasta él. Esa certeza hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, pero también le hespoleó a reaccionar y echarse hacia delante, estampando el cuerpo contra el sofá, empujándolo en dirección al tipo para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Consiguió sacudirle y hacerle quedar hincado sobre el último escalón el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiese saltar sobre el mueble y echar a correr escaleras arriba mientras el gancho volvía a moverse, esta vez en su dirección, y notaba que arañaba el aire a su paso, así como la tela de sus vaqueros.  
    Spencer volvía a gritar su nombre y cuando ambos consiguieron encontrarse en el segundo piso, la luz parpadeó dos veces antes de apagarse en toda la vivienda. Cameron giró la cabeza, la puerta del dormitorio de los padres de Spencer estaba abierta y por la ventana se veía la siguiente casa unifamiliar. Las luces en la vivienda permanecían encendidas, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudieran escuchar ningún ruido, como aquel que en esos momentos había muerto completamente en aquella casa. No había movimiento alguno, ningún sonido y Spencer le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, temblando ligeramente bajo el toque de sus manos, que aprisionaban sus brazos.  
    —¿No se ha ido, verdad? —susurró contra su rostro, y a pesar de haberlo hecho en voz muy baja, casí pareció que gritaba en contraposición a aquella calma tan horrible.  
    Negó con la cabeza mientras se giraba en dirección a las escaleras. Soltó al otro y se atrevió a asomarse, el corazón martilleando su pecho de manera dolorosa mientras sus ojos trataban de vislumbrar algo entre la oscuridad. Se veían los escalones y la silueta del sofá, un haz de luz entraba por la puerta corredera destruida y entre las sombras estaba él, aguardando pacientemente por ellos. La respiración de Cameron murió unos segundos mientras ambos se miraban. El atacante estaba calmado, tranquilo, inmutable como una estatua de mármol en un museo, seguro de que no tenían escapatoria. Parecía que no pensaba moverse, esperaba a que fueran ellos los que tomasen alguna decisión.  
    —¿Está ahí?  
    Esta vez Cameron asintió mientras se echaba hacia atrás y perdía de vista el salón. No recordaba haber estado tan asustado en la vida, ni siquiera la primera vez que se subió en una capsula-lanzadera del parque de diversiones de la ciudad. Y eso que aquella vez estaba seguro de que terminaría orinándose en los pantalones de toda la tensión que había acumulado en el vientre. Esta vez era peor. No había botón del pánico, no existía la opción de echarse atrás. Había una serie de movimientos que dependían de ellos y lo demás... lo demás estaba a merced del extraño en el salón. Tenía que pensar en algo, era un estratega. No tan brillante como Bradley —¡Demonios, Brad era una máquina!—, pero tenía sus momentos.  
    —¿Hay forma de que podamos bajar? ¿Por la ventana?  
    —Saltando, pero nos arriesgamos a rompernos algo si...  
    Un crujido les puso en alerta. Con el miedo en la garganta, pugnando por salir en forma de grito, Cameron volvió a asomarse; el hombre enmascarado empujaba con parsimonia el sofá, pero no parecía estar simplemente apartándolo de en medio, sino que buscaba devolverlo a su posición original frente a la televisión. Era una imagen tan irreal, que Cameron estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una carcajada.  
    —¿Qué hace? ¿Qué pasa?  
    —Está moviendo el sofá —respondió Cameron con voz ahogada—. El hijo de puta se acaba de sentar y está esperando. No piensa subir a por nosotros. Quiere que bajemos.  
    Aquella espera, aquella incertidumbre era peor a un ataque violento. Le recordaba a cuando él y su equipo se pertrechaban entre edificios derruidos y coches en llamas, esperando la noche para hacer frente a Los Fríos y sus cuerpos desencajados y descarnados, sus bocas llenas de dientes picudos y los ojos negros, muertos, como su humanidad. Durante el día aguardaban, recogían suministros, hacían acopio de municiones y realizaban misiones de reconocimiento en busca de nidos de fríos. Durante la noche, cuando su avatar trataba de calentarse al calor de las hogueras y el alcohol, el enemigo llegaba en grupos y las ráfagas de las armas eran la única canción que los suyos podían tocar. En ocasiones no tenían suficientes balas y debían de ser imaginativos, era entonces cuando cualquier cosa, cualquier objeto cotidiano de alrededor, se convertía en un arma. Cualquier cosa.  
    Eso era lo que tenían que hacer, buscar armas. Había visto las suficientes películas de terror para saber cómo iban esas cosas. El asesino siempre perseguía de manera implacable a sus victimas y estás eran tan tontas como para conseguir inmovilizar brevemente, herir o incluso hacer caer al atacante, pero rara vez remataban, con lo cual en el momento en que escapaban, el asesino se ponía en pie y continuaba con la cacería.  
    —¿Qué hacemos? ¿Tratar de salir por la ventana?  
    Spencer trataba de asomarse también por las escaleras, pero Cameron le detuvo. No creía que fuese buena idea. Estaba convencido de que, si el enmascarado veía a su amigo, se levantaría del sofá como el puto robot que parecía ser, y subiría las escaleras blandiendo el gancho en busca de carne que destrozar. Estiró el brazo para evitar que el otro siguiera acercándose.  
    —Aléjate, que no te vea... —contuvo el aire al darse cuenta que el enmascarado acababa de mover la cabeza. Había sido un movimiento tan breve y suave que por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado—. Si no le detenemos, te seguirá persiguiendo. Y de paso a mi también...  
    Tarde se dio cuenta de que no tenía que haber dicho nada, o si, pero con otras palabras. Pudo ver cómo se movían los engranajes dentro del cerebro de Spencer y la culpa brillando en el fondo de su mirada. Ahora mismo estaba pensando que le había arrastrado a aquello al responder a sus mensajes y decidir contarle lo que había ocurrido el fin de semana. No podían permitirse a Spencer en aquel bucle de lo que debería y no debería de haber hecho.  
    —Para, casí te puedo oir pensando, tío.  
    —Ya, pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte, lo hago mucho. Es un defecto de fabricación.  
    Estaba a punto de decirle que no podía creerse que estuviera bromeando en aquel momento cuando empezó a sonar la tonadilla de una llamada. Era el Cad de Spencer sonando desde el suelo, donde había terminado caído y Cameron vio al enmascarado inclinarse a recoger el objeto antes de levantarlo, alzarse la mascara de cuero lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto la oreja derecha y contestar la llamada. Amortiguada les llegaba una voz bastante enfadada pero desde la distancia era imposible saber quién era. Tras un minuto entero escuchando, el tipo finalizó la llamada bruscamente y dejó caer el Cad devuelta al suelo antes de hablar.  
    —Ya voy.  
    Su tono de voz le puso a ambos chicos los pelos del cuerpo como escarpias y Cameron agarró a Spencer de la mano antes de tirar de él en su dirección. El hombre se había girado y parecía dispuesto a subir por las escaleras, harto de esperar. Era la oportunidad.  
    —Hay que bajar. Si nos quedamos aquí estaremos atrapados.  
    —¿Cómo?  
    No podían simplemente echar a correr y esperar derribar al tipo con la fuerza de sus cuerpos. El gancho se interpondría entre ellos y les heriría. Necesitaban usar algo de escudo. Había una pequeña mesa de madera en el pasillo, pegada a la pared. Encima alguien había colocado algunos marcos electrónicos con fotografías familiares. Tiró los marcos al suelo y volcó la mesa, poniéndola frente a él. Rezaba porque aquello parase a la mole humana que subía lentamente los escalones y les diese la oportunidad de echar a correr hacia la cocina, a buscar algo más consistente con lo que atacar que no fuesen muebles.  
    Spencer le estaba hablando, tratando de obtener respuesta a sus preguntas.  
    —¡Cuando te diga que corras hazlo, directo a la cocina!  
    —¡Estaría bien que me dijeras qué piensas hacer!  
    Era tarde. Cameron se lanzó hacia delante, pero no embistió al tipo, antes de que su cuerpo cayera por la inercia hacia delante, lanzó la mesa en su dirección. Desestabilizaría al hombre, como mucho le haría caer, lo que no esperaba es que el canto se incrustase en su cuello, por encima de la nuez, lanzando al tipo de espaldas contra la parte baja de las escaleras.  
    —¡Corre!  
    Los instantes siguientes iban tan rápido como la respiración acelerada de Cameron. Los músculos tensos, las venas palpitantes mientras él y Spencer trataban de pasar por encima de la mesa medio atascada en las escaleras y el tipo que se sacudía bajo ella, intentando liberar el peso sobre él. Un pie de Spencer aterrizó en el suelo, cerca de la cabeza del atacante y cuando su cuerpo salió disparado hacia delante, tratando de alcanzar la cocina, aulló de dolor. Cameron aún estaba intentando bajar cuando vio el brazo libre del tipo liberar el gancho. Un movimiento sencillo, hecho casi sin esfuerzo, un golpe de suerte y el arma se incrustó en el gemelo de Spencer, haciéndole caer de bruces contra el suelo. Cameron estaba ya por alcanzar su meta, un salto más y chocaría contra el sofá, cuando una fuerza descomunal le empujó con tal brutalidad que por un momento sintió que su cuerpo salía volando. Terminó aterrizando desmadejado sobre el piso, tras haber chocado con algunos muebles.  
    Spencer gritaba su nombre y la cabeza le zumbaba tanto que no podía centrarse en los movimientos que estaba haciendo. Le dolía el costado sobre el que había caído y frente a él vio al atacante ponerse en pie con facilidad y empezar a aproximarse a Spencer, quien se arrastraba en dirección a la cocina.  
Cameron trató de ponerse de pie una vez, resbaló y cayó golpeándose una rodilla. El atacante alcanzó a Spencer y estiró una mano en dirección a su cabeza. Lo asió del cabello y jaló hacia arriba, obligándole a ponerse de pie de aquella dolorosa forma, con el gemelo chorreando sangre por todo el suelo de madera. Intentó ponerse de nuevo en pie y falló, el tipo giró la cabeza hacia él con parsimonia.  
    —Quieto —le ordenó con suavidad —. Termino y voy.  
    «Una polla voy a estarme quieto» pensó Cameron. Logró ponerse en pie con ayuda del sillón y al tratar de avanzar en dirección al atacante su pie se enredó un momento en un cable que se encontraba entre sus piernas. Pertenecía a una lámpara con forma de cono invertido. Era de cristal y en el interior del armazón superior, había un líquido espeso de colores que iba cambiando lentamente. Las había visto antes y sabía que si la agitaba, el color fluiría más rápido y brillaría más fuerte. Agarró la pesada lámpara con dos manos, avanzó algunos pasos y gritó.  
    —¡Gírate, hijo de perra!  
    Y lo hizo. El cuerpo de Cameron se tensó como una cuerda, los músculos chillando de dolor debido a la presión que ejercía sobre si mismo. Apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolieron los dientes y tiró de la lámpara hacia arriba, estirando los brazos antes de realizar una parábola perfecta. El objeto alcanzó la cabeza del atacante y se rompió contra la máscara como si en vez de cristal estuviera hecho de papel. Los restos cayeron mientras el hombre soltaba el cabello de Spencer y comenzaba a agitarse. No gritaba pese a que el líquido caliente se había colado por las ranuras de los ojos. Su cuerpo se sacudió hacia delante, después hacia atrás y solo entonces, cuando estaba inclinado tratando de quitarse la máscara, Cameron percibió por el rabillo del ojo que Spencer se había movido hasta la cómoda que había cerca de él, había agarrado uno de aquellos pesados y grandes floreros de cemento sin pulir, que estaban tan de moda entre ciertas madres, alzó los brazos y descargó el golpe directamente contra la nuca del enmascarado, que cayó hacia delante hasta quedar de rodillas. Estaba aturdido pero no fuera de juego y Cameron le gritó a Spencer que volviera a golpear, y lo hizo. Una vez, dos, tres, hasta que el tipo cayó y un reguero de sangre se extendió alrededor de su cabeza como un extraño y discontinuo halo. Solamente entonces los brazos de Spencer cayeron inertes mientras el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus erráticas respiraciones.  
    Cameron avanzó en dirección a Spencer, pasando por encima del cuerpo que yacía a sus pies. Agarró al otro de los brazos para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie.  
    —Tenemos que llamar a la policía.  
    —Pero... —La protesta de Spencer murió con un quejido mientras intentaba apoyar la pierna herida para caminar—. No creo que sea buena idea...  
    Pero Cameron ya había alcanzado su cad caído sobre el suelo. La pantalla estaba rallada de todas las veces que el aparato se le había caído, había dormido encima de el o se había sentado. De hecho era un milagro que siguiera con vida después del golpe que se había llevado. Desbloqueó el comunicador y marcó el número de emergencias local. La línea emitió un suave pitido que indicaba que su llamada había sido aceptada y después una voz comenzó a hablar. Puso el modo de altavoz para que Spencer oyera y ambos fruncieron el ceño cuando una voz femenina empezó a recitar el eslogan de la compañía desarrolladora de The Game.  
    «En estos momentos nuestro personal de la centralita no puede atender su emergencia. Por favor, no se mueva de su domicilio y pida ayuda a nuestro agente de campo, situado en su jardín. Gracias por confiar en nosotros».  
    Horrorizados, ambos se giraron en dirección a la puerta corredera. La luz del porche volvía a iluminar una nueva figura, de pie, inmóvil bajo el halo de luz. La estatura era mucho menor a la del hombre caído sobre el suelo y en vez de llevar una máscara, el desconocido portaba una careta, como aquellas que se podían encontrar en tiendas de decoración. Era un afiche para fiestas infantiles y tenía la forma de un búho. La figura se movió, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que Cameron volviera a tener la carne de gallina y su cuerpo se moviera por instinto hacia la salida de la casa. Alcanzó a agarrar su chaqueta antes de pasarse el brazo izquierdo de Spencer por encima de los hombros y ayudarle a cojear, más que caminar, hacia la puerta. Con manos temblorosas desbloqueó la cerradura y se apresuraron a salir al exterior, a la noche cerrada de una madrugada fría y oscura, con pocas luces en las calles y menos aún en las casas que dormían bajo el amparo de una ficticia seguridad.  
    —¿Qué hacemos?  
    —Iremos a mi casa, hay que curarte esa herida.  
    —¿Y si nos siguen?  
    —Habrá que... —Cameron jadeó por el esfuerzo de arrastrar casi todo el peso de Spencer— correr el riesgo. No podemos quedarnos en las calles.

 

   El Lunes por la mañana ninguno acudió a clase. Apenas habían arañado unas horas de sueño tras el incidente —Cameron prefería llamarlo así, era más frío e impersonal, le restaba contundencia— acontecido durante aquellas pocas horas. La madre de Cameron no estaba enterada de la llegada de ambos a las cuatro de la madrugada. Tras curar la herida de Spencer y pasado lo que restaba de noche en la cama de Cameron, a ratos durmiendo, a ratos simplemente echados en silencio, hablando de vez en cuando en susurros temblorosos, se habían duchado por turnos. Ninguno había vuelto a tocar su cad, a pesar de que habían sonado varias veces a lo largo de la mañana, inclusive durante el escueto desayuno consistente en cereales y zumo.  
    Tras una corta discusión, que ganó Spencer, decidieron regresar sobre sus pasos hasta la casa para comprobar cómo estaba la situación. Viajaron en transporte público, y después caminaron veinte minutos en silencio por calles llenas de casas exactamente iguales las unas a las otras. Todas de dos pisos, modernas, con paneles en las ventanas y altas cercas de seguridad que protegían la privacidad de las personas que vivían dentro. Caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro, con los codos rozándose de vez en cuando.  
    A parte de pálido y ojeroso, Spencer estaba exageradamente callado y eso, había terminado por poner a Cameron de los nervios, ya que le parecía que el otro hacia planes, tomaba decisiones y meditaba todo el asunto sin contar con él para nada. Y ahora estaban juntos en esto, le gustase a Spencer o no. Apretó el cad dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo. No le había dicho que esa mañana, al salir de la ducha, se había atrevido a mirar su bandeja de notificaciones solo para encontrarse con veinte mensajes del juego. Uno de ellos implicaba que en menos de veinticuatro horas había subido de golpe y plumazo al nivel veintitrés, así, por arte de magia —sangre— y sin subir ni una sola prueba a la red de ninguna hazaña conseguida.  
    La gente seguía con sus vidas ajenas a lo que ocurría por debajo de la superficie apacible de la ciudad. Millones de personas se conectaban, registraban y subían material al servidor del juego. Millones. Cada minuto. De cada día. La cifra total había puesto en combustión su cerebro y ahora no paraba de darle vueltas. ¿Nadie lo veía? ¿Nadie lo sabía? ¿Ninguno era consciente de ello? ¿Cómo? Era incapaz de encontrar las respuestas, no con la poca información que poseían.  
    —Tierra llamando a Cam.  
    —¿Mhmm?  
    —Llevo un rato hablando pero no me estás haciendo caso.  
    —Perdona es que...  
    No siguió hablando porque habían llegado hasta la casa de Spencer y de pronto, todo lo acontecido el día anterior le golpeó con la fuerza de una embestida. La llamada, la reunión, la nave, el vídeo, la casa, el hombre de la máscara... hasta ese momento en el cual miraban sombríos las ventanas tapadas con paneles y la puerta de la cerca cerrada a cal y canto. Spencer se alejó de él, trotando por la desierta calzada y Cameron se preguntó si alguna vez se detendría con esa manía de dejarle siempre atrás.  
    Para cuando había cruzado la calle, Spencer ya estaba usando la cerradura eléctrica, tecleando la clave de acceso.  
    —¿En serio? —Cameron puso su mano sobre la de Spencer para detenerle, el otro volvía a tener la piel fría— ¿No hay entrada trasera o un sitio por el que saltar la cerca?  
    —No, mi padre no quería entrada trasera porque dice que son un dolor en el culo. Siempre se deja abierta la de la casa de mis abuelos.  
    Cameron chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y al final dejó que el otro teclease la contraseña en el panel eléctrico. La cerca emitió un suave pitido y la puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando un corto camino de piedras grises hasta la entrada principal. La puerta estaba cerrada y Cameron empezó a caminar, desviando sus pasos hasta el lateral de la vivienda para trasladarse a la parte trasera, donde se detuvo, mirando la puerta corredera del patio intacta, perfecta, el cristal resplandecía bajo la luz del día y no había por ninguna parte esquirla alguna.  
    —¿Qué cojones...?  
    Spencer se detuvo a su lado, observando confuso la estampa. A través del cristal se veía el salón limpio, cada mueble en su sitio. Y allí donde Cameron había aterrizado la otra noche, pegada a la pared, descansaba una lámpara idéntica a la que él había destrozado contra el rostro del hombre con máscara.  
    —Abre la puerta de entrada.  
    Dentro olía a desinfectante, alguien había frotado a conciencia en el suelo sobre el que había yacido la cabeza sangrante del atacante, e incluso se había tirado la basura, inclusive los envases de la comida china que habían cenado. Al subir por las escaleras, descubrieron que la mesa estaba de vuelta en su sitio y que incluso las fotografías digitales estaban colocadas cada una en su correspondiente lugar, según palabras de Spencer.  
    La puerta del dormitorio principal se abrió y ambos se sobresaltaron, girándose hacia el vano de la misma, por donde salió una mujer baja y un poco rechoncha con un mono de trabajo color crema.  
    —¡Hola! —les saludó con una sonrisa —. Spencer, ¿por qué has fregado el suelo del salón?

 

   Habían terminado sentados en una mesa de la segunda planta de un fast&food de la zona Universitaria. A esas horas del día solo unas pocas sillas estaban ocupadas por algunos estudiantes. Unos leían apuntes mientras otros dormitaban frente a desayunos que se quedaban fríos en nada. El local servía comida a todas horas y no cerraba ningún día de la semana. El anuncio de su entrada aseguraba que tenía la carta de desayunos y comidas más amplia del barrio, y que eran especialistas en tortitas.  
    Ambos habían pedido zumos y la camarera les trajo el pedido en sendos vasos de tubo que parecían salidos de alguna fiesta playera, con dibujos de palmeras e inclusive una pajita con una sombrilla decorativa a juego. Cameron miró la suya con los labios fruncidos mientras la apartaba con la punta de los dedos, como si tuviese miedo de que estuviera sucia.  
    —Este sitio empeora año tras año.  
    —Aún así siempre se llena —respondió Spencer sin alejar la mirada de su cad—. Mi prima siempre viene a comer aquí, todos los días que tiene clase.  
    —Ya, bueno todos sabemos que Julia tiene el gusto allí donde no llega la luz del sol.  
    Se rieron y fue extraño, el sonido de las risas rompió aquel tranquilo ambiente de concentración estudiantil e hizo que una chica con gafas de pasta les mirase por encima de la montura. Duro unos instantes y luego volvió a sus apuntes, pero Cameron sintió que les había envidiado por parecer tan tranquilos y ajenos a los parciales que se avecinaban. Si ella supiera...  
    —¿Has leído los mensajes del juego? —preguntó removiendo su zumo con la pajita. Spencer asintió mientras empujaba su cad sobre la mesa en dirección a él.  
    La app confirmaba que el logro relacionado con el arte había sido completamente desbloqueado, que esperaban que se hubiera divertido realizándolo, y que ahora tenía tres logros nuevos por encontrar, pero esta vez no había ninguna ubicación, solamente un puñado de pistas. También le daban la enhorabuena por alcanzar el nivel cincuenta en menos de cinco sencillos —¿en serio?— pasos. Sería hasta hilarante de no ser porque ahora se habían abierto ante Spencer toda una nueva serie de posibilidades en el juego a la cual ninguno de ellos quería hacer frente.  
    —¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
    La pregunta de Spencer había estado flotando en el aire un par de horas, esperando el momento adecuado para ser puesta sobre la mesa. Cameron se entretuvo en agitar el contenido de su vaso con la pajita una y otra vez, dándole vueltas a todo sin llegar a ninguna parte. Por fin, tras varios minutos en silencio, suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás contra el asiento que ocupaba, admirando durante unos pocos segundos como la luz del mediodía incidía sobre el perfil de Spencer, girado hacia el enorme ventanal que daba a la calle. Guapo a rabiar, cansado, preocupado y con un gemelo vendado de manera chapucera por él, en el cuarto de baño de su casa, donde le habían entrado unas ganas irrefrenables —no era ni el lugar, ni el momento— de besarle hasta gastar la piel de los labios. Sólo le faltaba ponerse a vomitar arco iris para ser más obvio y más tonto. Bradley decía que...  
    Un momento.  
    Bradley. El cerebrito. El creepy. El tipo cuya cabeza rodaba a años luz por delante de la de cualquier otro. El alienígena con el que jugaba online. Ese Bradley.  
    —Vamos, creo que sé de alguien que podría ayudar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por entrar a leer. Cualquier cosa que nos deseéis comentar, podeéis hacerlo en la casilla de comentario o a través de nuestro tumblr.
> 
> http://evilfingers.tumblr.com/


End file.
